


The best friend

by charlymo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Miscommunication, Multi, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlymo/pseuds/charlymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is alive, the Undertaking did happen and Felicity is his new best friend.  Not the best of summaries I know but if I explain too much, I'll give away the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had a comment and they were confused to the timeline, sorry for that. I make the assumption sometimes that people can read my mind, so here's the timeline...
> 
> Tommy did survive the Undertaking and over a year later he still isn't on the best of speaking terms with Oliver and Laurel.  
> Felicity is the one who took care of him in the hospital and the only one he really talks to.  
> Tommy was getting better at communicating with them until Slade arrived with his Mirakuru army. He's upset that Laurel was involved, he doesn't understand why. Tommy knows that Oliver is the Arrow as does Laurel.  
> Oliver and Sara DID happen but as of right now, Sara is alive and Thea is missing, just like in the show.  
> Hope that cleared up confusion and please comment if it happens again. I get so excited to post that I sometimes forget that y'all aren't in my head to know my thought process!

"Do you think this is such a good idea, Laurel?" Oliver asked, "I mean if we both show up unannounced he might think we're ganging up on him."

"Ollie, we are ganging up on him," Laurel replied as she snapped her seat belt into place and turned to look at him, "he has to talk to us. I understand him not wanting to after the Undertaking, because he knows what we did but he finally started talking to us then Slade and his minions decided to destroy everything. He's pissed at you for getting me involved but once you explain that it wasn't like that, that Slade knew about me from the island and that's why he took me then he'll understand."

Oliver just looked at her, not convinced that this was a good idea. He loved Tommy and wanted his best friend back but since he saved his life that night, he was civil. Oliver tried many times to start a conversation and Tommy would just walk away. Felicity felt bad about it and talked to him, she let Oliver know that Tommy was grateful to him for saving his life but he couldn't get past the lies Oliver had told since he'd returned from the island.

"Laurel--"

"Ollie, I want him back. He knows what we did and as much as I've tried to explain that it was nothing, he still doesn't talk to me or you. What we did was a mistake and we both know it, I love him and we all have too much of a history to just throw it away. It's been long enough, he needs to listen to us, now drive." She demanded as she turned to face the windshield.

Oliver shook his head and started the car, driving towards Tommy's penthouse. As much as he was dreading this, he was kind of happy that Laurel called him this morning with this plan. He wanted his best friend back, his brother, the only other person besides Digg and Felicity that understood him. They drove in silence and parked on the street. The doorman remembered them and let them up and the rode the elevator in silence, both of them trying to figure out what to say to him.

The elevator dinged and they exited, headed to Tommy's door. "You sure about this?" Oliver asked, Laurel nodded and rang the doorbell.

 

"Make it stop, please make it stop." Felicity mumbled as she buried her head under the pillows as bells sounded.

"Mmmmhhhhhmmmm," Tommy replied as he hit the alarm clock, the bells kept ringing.

"Tommy, make. it. stop." Felicity enunciated each word as they both heard the knocking start.

"Damn, somebody's at the door." He lifted his head, it felt like a ton of bricks and he fell back on the pillow.

Felicity just mumbled something and burrowed her head further into the pillows and comforter. He rolled out of bed and he hand braces the wall until he is stable enough to walk. He heads to the door in nothing but his tux bottoms from last night, no shirt, no shoes, hair sticking up every where and lipstick on his jaw.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, stop with the noise already." He said as he walked to the door. He unlocked it, jerking it open and this is not what he was wanting to see on a Sunday morning.

 

12 hours earlier

"Tommy, where are you?" Felicity asked, worry in her voice. She was leaving the foundry, it was midnight and as soon as she had started her car, Tommy had called.

"The hotel bar."

"What are you doing at a hotel bar?"

"That benefit gala was tonight and all they had was champagne and I needed something stronger than that, hence, the hotel bar. But said hotel bar is closing and I need a way to get home, can you come get me?"

"Of course, tell me which one." Felicity said as she put her car into gear.

She drove up to Tommy's building and pulled into the garage. Parking her car in his spot, she came around and helped him out. "Smoak, you should really think about getting a bigger car." He said looking at her Mini-Cooper like it had personally offended him.

She laughed at that, "Really? It fits me just fine." She told him as she shut and locked the doors. "Can you walk or do you need help?"

"No, I'm good but you are coming up with me, right?" He stopped suddenly , asking her.

"I told you that I'd make sure that you got home safe and since you are technically not home yet, then yes, I'm coming up." They made it to the elevator, up to his floor and into his apartment with no issues. He made a beeline for the bar and grabbed the whiskey.

"Tommy, don't you think you might have had enough?" She asked with concern as she walked to him.

"No, I can still remember and I don't want to and you're," He motioned to her with the bottle, "going to join me."

"Tommy, I really don't drink."

"Smoak, I've seen you put away an entire bottle of red by yourself so don't play with me. Come sit." He replied grinning.

"Okay, I'll drink with you on one condition," She argued as she maneuvered him to the couch, "you have to talk to me."

"I am talking to you." He dragged out the last word, looking up at her from the couch.

"No, Merlyn, I mean it. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I know they hurt you but this isn't healthy, so if you're willing to talk, honestly talk it out, I'll stay."

"He hurt you too, you willing to talk about that." He snapped at her.

She ignored the tone but answered his question, "If it'll get you talking and off this self destructive path then yes, I'll discuss it."

He eyes got big because this was the first time since their friendship started that she was willing to tell him anything. He knew she didn't talk about Ollie because he didn't but he now considers her his best friend. A woman who he knows is in love with his former best friend, who slept with his girlfriend's sister, then his ex-girlfriend, then the sister again after she came back from the dead. Hell, come to think of it, she might the drink more than him.

"Sit." He patted the cushion beside him.

"What about glasses?" 

"Nope, doesn't work that way, broken hearts don't drink from a glass, it's straight from the bottle."

"Well, my heart isn't broken," She sighed when he gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look, "bruised maybe but not broken. We were never a thing Tommy, he could be with whomever he wanted, I'm just his IT girl."

Tommy slid sideways on the leather sofa to get a better look at her, she truly believes what she's saying. How does she not notice the way Ollie looks at her? The few times he's been around the two of them he feels like he's intruding on something personal. If he can see it and he's pissed at the guy right now, how is she unaware?

"You really believe that don't you?"

"Tommy, part of the reason you're sitting here getting drunk is because Oliver and Laurel slept together. He will always chose her." She said quietly, taking the bottle from him and drinking. She coughed, her eyes watering and she handed the bottle back.

He nodded, and took a drink and they just sat on the couch for hours talking, passing the bottle back and forth when he noticed her eyes drooping. "Hey," He nudged he elbow where it rest on the back of the couch, "come on, I got a spare bedroom you can crash in and then in the morning we can go to that bagel place you like for hangover food."

"Tommy Merlyn, you got me drunk." She said with a smile as he helped her stand and walk down the hall.

"I know, did it help?"

"Actually, talking with you did help. What about you?" She asked when he walked her to the bed.

"You know what Smoak?, you and Jack Daniel's are good therapy."

She smiled at that saying, "Well, at least I came before the whiskey." She kissed his jaw as she fell back on the bed, he took the comforter and pulled it around her. She flipped to her side, "Good night Tommy."

"Night, Felicity." Tommy walked from the room and into his. As he entered the bathroom, he remembered how he and Felicity had become friends. She came to visit him everyday while he was in the hospital. He hadn't wanted to see Ollie, even though he saved his life and to be honest, he thought that Ollie had sent her to talk to him. She only brought him up once and when he'd told her that he was appreciative that Ollie had saved him, he didn't want to see him. After that, she never mentioned him again. She let him know what was going on out in the world, brought him newspapers and magazines, played cards with him or just sat quietly as he tried to figure out what he was going to do with his life now. He had his trust fund, something his mother had started when he was a baby so that wouldn't be touched by the lawsuits that were hitting the company. He also had Verdant, he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep that or not since the basement was occupied. When he was released from the hospital, she was the one he called and asked to take him home. She had fussed over him once they got here and made sure that before she left, he had a fully stocked fridge and Netflix. he considered her his closest friend and he understood Ollie's need to have her around. She has such a bright personality and it infects everything. He smiled at that, she was a happy virus, he'd have to tell her that in the morning, she'd laugh at that.

"Tommy?"

He stuck his head out of the bathroom and looked at Felicity who was fidgeting in the doorway, "Felicity? Is everything okay?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"My dress keeps getting tangled around my knees, do you have something I can wear?"

He chuckles and motions with his head to a door, "There's the closet, get whatever you want." She walks in the closet and he walks back into the bathroom. After removing his shirt and socks and washing his face, he flips the switch off and heads into the bedroom. Felicity has donned one of his dress shirts and is currently face down on the bed.

"Felicity?" She mumbles something but doesn't move.

He picks her up, moving her up the bed and covers her up. The closet light is still on and her dress is lying in a fushia puddle on the floor. He picks it up and hangs it so it won't wrinkle. He shuts off the lights and crawls in beside Felicity.

 

"What are you two doing here?" Tommy asks as he rubs the back of his neck. Laurel and Oliver look at him and then each other. He looks disheveled and hung over, tux pants unbuttoned, no shirt, no socks, bed head and lipstick on his jaw. Oliver wants to leave, Tommy probably has a woman here but Laurel doesn't budge when he pulls her elbow.

Laurel doesn't answer, she walks past him into the penthouse, stopping when she sees high heels on the floor beside the couch. Oliver looks at Tommy with a question in his eyes and Tommy just moves to the side to let him come in. As Tommy shuts the door, the thought goes through his mind that at least he didn't barge in like Laurel did.

"Since I wasn't answered the first time, I'll ask again, what are you two doing here?" He asked, still standing by the door. Laurel was closer to the living room and Ollie was standing halfway between them.

"I, we," Laurel said, motioning to her and Ollie, "came to talk to you. We understand your need to process but we would like for you to have all the information and then if you still don't want us in your life, we won't bother you again." He looked over at Ollie who just nodded.

"Alright, tell me whatever it is that you want me to know." He said not moving from his spot by the door.

Laurel looked at Ollie, who gave a quick shake of his head, and started, "I know what happened between me and Ollie before the Undertaking was wrong and we both feel guilty about it. It's not because you found out, it's because it meant nothing and we realized that it was mistake and we didn't want to hurt you. It wasn't love, it was comfort, the feel of something familiar and then you almost died but you wouldn't see either one of us. You banned us from the hospital and wouldn't let us help you. You barely spoke to me and when anything went beyond small talk, you'd walk away. You finally began speaking to me again when Slade's wrath came crashing down and you shut yourself off again. Tommy, all we want is a second chance to be in your life."

Ollie looked at him, "Really Tommy, that's all we want. Slade knew about Laurel because I had her picture with me on the island and I trusted him and talked a lot about her. That's how he knew her, please, whatever questions that you have, we are more than willing to answer."

Tommy nodded but made no move to sit. "Tommy, can we at least sit down?" Laurel snapped. Oliver's head jerked around to look at her, this was her idea and she was being bitchy. He knew that Tommy had lipstick on his jaw but given what they were here to seek forgiveness for, she needed to be nicer.

He motioned to the dining room table that was behind Oliver, and she huffed over and sat down. Ollie sat down beside her and Tommy plopped in the first chair he pulled out. They sat there staring at one another until Tommy said, "You guys were the ones to interrupt my Sunday so either speak or leave."

Laurel scoots back so quickly in her chair that it slams to the floor. Tommy winced at the sound and then Laurel started yelling, "Can you at least try Tommy? We just want you back in our lives and I know that we screwed up but it's like you don't even want to listen! You have every right to treat us like this but we're basically groveling and are trying to find a way to make things better and you're acting like it's a burden! I don't understand why--"

"Tommy?" They heard a soft female voice say.

Oliver froze he knew that voice, he looked around to find her and saw the shoes by the couch, the empty bottle of Jack on the loveseat and glancing down the hall, he saw her in nothing but one of Tommy's dress shirts. He barely heard Laurel's gasp through the blood rushing in his ears or notice when she slumped against the table. He saw Tommy move towards her and by the time he reached her, she was standing at the edge of the hallway, one more step would have her in the living room.

"Oh. my. god. that's bright," She murmured, closing her eyes with her hand covering them to block the sun coming in from the floor to ceiling windows, "what's with the yelling?"

"I got ambushed this morning." He replied and stepped aside for her to see who was sitting at the dining room table.

"What do you mean ambu--oh, hi," She stared at Oliver and Laurel with big eyes and then looked over at Tommy, "you okay?" She asked, as she rubbed a hand back and forth on his arm.

"Not really, but if I hear them out, they said they'll leave me alone to think about it." He told her, rubbing his hand over his face.

She pulled his hand down and took it in hers, "I know that you have been avoiding this but it might be a good thing to hear them out. At least then, you'll have all the facts and if you still choose to cut them from your life," She risked a glance over at Oliver and Laurel, he was statue still, staring at the two of them and she thought there might be actual steam coming out of Laurel's ears, "you'll know the real reasons you did it."

"Will you stay with me?" He asked.

She smiled, "As soon as you get me ibuprofen and maybe some sunglasses I will." He tightened his grip on her hand, he hadn't known how much he needed her for this.

"Check the medicine cabinet in my bedroom and I'll deal with the light." She nodded and walked back up the hallway while he went to the coffee table and picked up an electronic pad. He punched a few buttons and tinted shaded came over the windows, still leaving light but blocking out the glare.

Oliver watched their interaction and didn't know what to think. He knew that they knew each other and that she'd visited him in the hospital but he hadn't realized that their relationship had come to this. He knew that he'd never forget how she looked in Tommy's dress shirt, all wrinkled from sleeping with Tommy. His hands clenched into fists as he tried calming himself down, he knew he was jealous and he had no right to be and as he opened his eyes he noticed that Laurel was crying. 

"Laurel? You have to pull yourself together. You're the one who wanted to do this and you refused to call first. Suck it up, we may not get another chance." He whispered to her.

"I know but her? Her? Why her?" She heard Tommy in the living room and quickly wiped her eyes.

Felicity walked back into the living room and noticed that Oliver and Laurel had their heads together talking quietly. She shook her head thinking to herself that it would always be that way, it would always be her over anyone else. Tommy noticed too and walked over, taking Felicity's hand in his. She squeezed it and together walked to the table and sat down.

Oliver glanced over at her and she spoke to both him and Laurel. Laurel immediately tensed up when she did and he noticed Tommy shift a little closer to Felicity. "So, what is it that you have to talk to me about?" Tommy asked in their general direction.


	2. Things explained

Oliver and Laurel looked at one another and then Oliver let out a deep breath, "Tommy, I'm truly sorry for lying to you since my return from the island. I have seen and done things that I'm not proud of and I didn't want that to affect our friendship. I didn't want you dragged into my crusade and you even knowing that I'm the Arrow puts you in danger and I--"

"But it's okay that Diggle and Felicity and Laurel are dragged into it?" Tommy bit off.

"No, I was going to do this alone and to be honest, I thought it would take my life," He saw Felicity tense and heard Laurel's gasp, "but Mom got Diggle as a bodyguard and since he'd been in combat, he saw in me what he saw in himself and most soldiers when they come home from war. As for Felicity," He gazed at her with apologetic eyes, "Digg and I realized that we were in over our heads with the tech side of things and even though I gave her some fairly ridiculous lies," He saw Felicity smile at the shared memory, "she still helped me and when Mom shot me, I trusted her enough with my secret to get me back to Digg. She literally saved my life and she agreed to help to find Walter and she stayed because she thought we could do some good for this city. Diggle and I thought we could keep her safe, to protect her--"

"Protect her? Really?" Tommy almost yelled at him, "She was bait at a casino, she was bait for a serial killer, she was tied up by your crazy ex-girlfriend, held captive by the Count, Tockman shot her and Slade Wilson held a blade to her throat! Is that what you call protection?!"

"Tommy," Felicity said quietly, he turned to look at her and she tightened her hand around his fingers, "I volunteered for both the casino job and to be bait for the Dollmaker, Helena was blinded by revenge and would've used anyone she could to get the information that she needed, I was captured by the Count because I got a little cocky and careless, and yes, Tockman shot me but only because I jumped in the way of a bullet that was meant for Sara, if I hadn't, she would've been killed," Laurel's eyes shot to Felicity, "and we had to outthink Slade. Oliver knew that the cameras were in the mansion and he knew that Slade would come for me. He also knew that Slade wouldn't hurt me or Laurel without Oliver being present. There was a plan and it worked, he was able to defeat Slade and imprison him. He," her eyes glancing over at Oliver, "never put me in any danger, I trust him and Digg to keep me safe and they do." 

Laurel cleared her throat, "Did--did you really do that for Sara?"

"I did, Sara's my friend and even though all three of them were very unhappy with me about what I did, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again because she would have done the same for me."

"So that's where you got that scar." Tommy murmured.

"Yes, I never told you about it because one, you never outright asked me about it and two, I never volunteered the information because of Oliver's involvement and I knew you would try and blame him. He didn't shoot me Tommy, and the man already carries around enough guilt as it is."

Tommy looked over at Oliver who at the moment had his head down. "Oliver?"

Oliver's head shot up as he looked at Tommy, his breath caught at the turmoil that he saw on his friend's face but knew he needed more answers, "Okay, there's a lot of things I need answers to so where do we start?"

"Just ask Tommy, since you've cut us both out, we don't know what you do or don't know." Laurel answered.

Tommy looked at Felicity, who nodded once at him and asked, "Sara? Felicity told me at the time that a mysterious woman in black was in town and was helping women. She also told me about Sara surviving the Gambit and eventually joining up with you here. So you didn't know she was alive? And where is she gone now?"

"No, I thought she had drowned but she was actually on the island and I didn't find out about that until later. She's the reason that Slade wanted Laurel." Oliver took a deep, steadying breath, "On the island I was forced to choose between Sara and a woman named Shado. The man who had us had the gun pointed at Sara so I moved in front of her so that he would shoot me instead and he thought I choose Sara and he shot Shado. Slade loved her and since the only woman I ever talked about on the island was Laurel, he thought it was poetic justice that I would have to choose again with another Lance sister. That's why Laurel was taken that night, he wanted to kill the woman that I love."

"So where is she now?"

Oliver shrugged and looked over at Laurel, "She left, she's a member of a group that really doesn't allow members to leave unless they're dead so to protect me and Dad, she left with them."

Tommy ran his free hand down his face, "Man, what kind of shit did you deal with while you were gone?"

"Tommy, I don't think that's really important right now," Felicity cautioned, "let's just stick with what happened since the Undertaking okay?"

He looked at Felicity asked, "Okay, let's stick with Slade for the moment. He's the one who was helping Isabel get control of the company, told Thea she was Malcolm's daughter and murdered Moira. Did that about cover it?"

Oliver nods, "He wanted revenge for Shado, everything he did was because of that night. He wanted to take away my family's company, destroy my bond with Thea and took Mom, the last thing was to kill Laurel until we came up with the plan to inject him with the cure for me to defeat and imprison him. He wanted me to feel what he felt and to be completely alone."

"So Isabel was working for him?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that when you slept with her in Russia?" Oliver looked at Felicity who was looking at Tommy.

"Tommy, he didn't know, we just thought she was a bitch." Felicity whispered.

Oliver looked at them, Tommy never cared about who he slept with before, except Laurel, and since he wasn't with anyone at the time it happened, why would he ask that question? He noticed the two of them whispering to each other and Laurel started to fidget as she noticed it too. "No, Tommy," Oliver answered, breaking the two of them from their conversation, "I didn't know. I had Mom's trial and then Slade and we were actually in Russia helping Digg with something but I never suspected she had a partner."

"So where is Slade now?"

"A very secure prison run by ARGUS." Oliver replied.

"What's ARGUS?"

"Short, very short version is a black ops unit run by the government and that's all I'll tell you about that."

Felicity felt Tommy stiffen next to her. She ran her hand up and down his arm, "Tommy, he's not trying to keep anything away from you but trust me when I say that really is all you need to know about them. They're not a group you ask questions about, okay?"

He looked at her and finally nodded and she felt some of the tension easing away. "What about the army he brought with him? How come they were like super soldiers?"

"We discovered it on the island and you were right about the super soldiers, it was something that the Japanese were developing during World War II and Slade was injected with it. We thought it killed him but in reality, it just made him super human and he used it to create an army, again to destroy me by destroying the city that I lived in."

"So how did Roy get caught up in all of this?"

"He was obsessed with finding out who the Arrow was and ended up injected with the Mirakuru and I thought I was helping him by bringing him in and showing him how to control it. I felt that since I couldn't help Slade that maybe I'd be able to help him."

"Okay, so when all hell broke loose and they took over the city and you where helping to bring the bad guys down, when exactly did you find out he was the Arrow?" Tommy asked, looking at Laurel.

"Slade came by one evening and told me and all the little things I'd been seeing and noticing since Oliver came back started to make sense." She answered.

"And it didn't piss you off that he didn't tell you?"

"No, because when he came back I was more pissed about the fact that he'd left with my sister and that she was dead. I wouldn't have listened to him about anything probably."

"So Isabel and Slade are in prison but Thea is missing, where is she?" Tommy asked, turning to look at Oliver again.

Felicity spoke up, "Actually, Isabel is dead and Slade is in prison and we've been looking for Thea but I can't find her. She's completely disappeared from the grid."

"Isabel is dead?," Tommy shook his head in disbelief, "you know what, I don't even want to know but if Thea is off the grid, you know who she's with right?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Think about it, if I'm his disappointment as a son and Thea has always been a strong willed woman--"

"No!" Oliver roared.

"She's probably with dear old dad, if I were you," He turned and looked at Felicity who was watching Oliver pace back and forth, "I would start looking into everything of Malcolm's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm trying really hard to keep with the story line but I don't have the time to re-watch Season two. (Two jobs and only 5 hours a sleep a day) If you see any discrepancies (besides Tommy being alive) let me know and I can do a re-write. 
> 
> As for the timeline, I'm thinking that it's between Season 2 and 3 because Oliver and Felicity haven't gone on their date but Thea is missing.
> 
> I didn't want to get too involved with the Season 2 story lines because it's something already established but I wanted them to explain it to Tommy. More explanations are coming in the next chapter and Thea is found.


	3. Caught in the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity takes Tommy's advice and delves into Malcolm's world to find Thea. They work closely together much to Oliver and Laurel's dismay.

"Oliver," Felicity said quietly, "Tommy may be right."

Oliver was pacing back and forth between the living room and front door seemingly oblivious to the others in the room. She shook her head as she watched him because she knew after working with him for so long that he was blaming himself. He wanted to protect those that he loved and he felt that he failed Thea.

"So what do you want to do?" Tommy asked, looking at Oliver. He never stopped pacing and never looked in Tommy's direction. Laurel moved and walked to Oliver but he just sidestepped her and continued pacing. 

"Oliver!" Laurel yelled, "you need to stop pacing!" He ignored her and walked closer to the windows that looked out onto the city, walking back and forth in front of those.

"Oliver," Felicity murmured and he stopped but continued looking out the windows, "why don't you go to Verdant? My babies there are a lot quicker than my tablet and you can work off some of that energy while you wait for Tommy and I to get there." She saw him tense but he nodded and headed for the door. 

Tommy stood up when he saw Oliver walking towards the door and Oliver stopped in front of him, "Thank you for listening to us and I know that we are nowhere near done--"

Tommy dropped a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "No we're not but right now we need to find our sister and get her away from Malcolm. Felicity and I will be there in about an hour, okay?" Oliver nodded and Tommy dropped his hand, watching him leave the penthouse.

"Tommy, I--" Laurel began.

"Laurel, right now Thea is more important but we will finish this discussion, I promise." She nodded and followed Oliver from the penthouse.

Tommy walked over and closed the door and looked back at Felicity. He knew that look and knew she was in deep concentration. "Felicity?"

"Hmmm?"

He just stood there looking at her until she glanced over at him, "Hey, how about you get changed and head home to do whatever it is you women do and I'll take a cab to the hotel when I'm done, pick up my car and head to Verdant."

"Sounds good but can you maybe swing by that croissant place?" She asked with a smile as she walked back to Tommy's bedroom.

Tommy put his hand on his heart and rolled his eyes, "Do you think that I'd leave my hangover buddy out in the cold? You rescued me, drank with me and dealt with the Inquisition on a Sunday morning, hell, I might just buy you two!"

Felicity giggled as she stepped into the walk in to put on her dress, "Tommy, don't tease! You know how much I like those croissant breakfast sandwiches."

"Then two it is!" Tommy replied as he sat down on the bed. Felicity came out a moment later, turning off the light and sitting down next to him.

"Tommy," she said slowly, "I know that this isn't going to be easy--"

"No, it's not but I know how Malcolm is and we need to get Thea away from him. I actually have a few things that the housekeeper thought I'd want from Dad's desk so I'll bring that in case there's anything in it that's useful and I'll meet you there, okay?"

Felicity nodded, kissed his cheek and left. He sat still for a minute longer and headed into the bathroom to shower. He turned on the hot water, looked in the mirror and smiled when he saw the perfect lip imprint in fushia on his jaw. He forgot to tell Felicity that she's a happy virus but he can save that for another day. He strips and gets under the hot spray and tries to remember where he put everything that was his father's.

Felicity makes it home in record time, showers quickly and dresses. She grabs her tablet as she walks out the door and makes her way quickly to Verdant. She pulls up and sees both Oliver and Diggle's cars, so she heads down to the basement expecting Oliver to be working out and Diggle cleaning his guns. What she didn't expect was to see Oliver and Laurel in a stand off.

She stops on the stairs, "Um, it looks like you're in the middle of something, do you need me to leave?"

"No." Oliver replied.

"Yes." Laurel says at the same time.

"Okay," She dragged out the word, "which one?"

"Stay Felicity." Oliver said as he looked at Laurel.

"Of course she stays, it's not like we were having a conversation or anything." Laurel said sarcastically and walks towards the mats.

"Actually, can I talk to you both for a minute?" Felicity asked as she continued down the steps to her chair.

"This should be good." Laurel mumbled under her breath.

Felicity thought about ignoring her but instead dropped her purse in her chair and whipped around to Laurel, "Not that either of us owe either of you any explanations considering what you did to Tommy, but nothing happened last night. I picked him up because he was too drunk to drive and we decided to drown our sorrows in a bottle of Jack once I got him back to his apartment. We were each other's therapist and then I was too drunk to drive home. Now you can choose to believe that or not, it's your decision and I personally couldn't care less, but he's trying. He wants to learn how to forgive the two of you, put it in the past and move on." She held a hand up when Laurel went to open her mouth, "I have no idea what his decision is or when he'll come to it, all I know is that he's really thinking about it. If and when he comes to a decision, I will not tell you if he chooses to tell me. I'm his friend, not yours. As for the cattiness I walked into a few minutes ago, that will also stop. This is your problem," her hand gestured between the two of them, "that you created and has nothing to do with me. You don't like that I'm Tommy's friend, all I can tell you is to get over it because we are. This is my place of work and even though I'm just the tech help, I will not be treated like crap and if it happens again, I'll leave. Is that understood?"

Laurel and Oliver stood there not knowing what to say or do to Felicity's outburst. They glanced at each other and then at her and she had her eyebrow raised, "I asked if you two understood. Do you or do I need to clarify anything?"

Oliver broke the silence first, "No, nope, uh, I think we understand, right Laurel?" He looked over at her and she nodded, "Yep, yes, got it."

Felicity nodded, removed her purse and sat down in her chair. Diggle came down the stairs and saw the two of them still staring at Felicity.

"Hey, what's going on?" Diggle asked the room in general.

"Hey Digg," Felicity answered, hands flying across the keyboards, "we may have a lead on Thea but we're waiting on Tommy."

Diggle's eyebrows raised to his hairline and he looked at Laurel and Oliver, "Tommy's coming here? Voluntarily?" 

Oliver shrugged and Laurel nodded. Felicity, still with her back turned, explained, "Yep, these two ambushed him earlier at the penthouse and as he was getting answers to certain things, he mentioned that since Malcolm considered him a disappointment that he might not think of Thea that way--"

"And he might have her." Diggle finished for her, "So Tommy's coming by to tell us everything he knows about Malcolm's holdings?"

"Yep." She answered, ponytail swaying.

"And he didn't ride with you because?" Diggle asked.

"Well, his car is still at the hotel and he needed time to get everything put together that he had of Malcolm's and he had to stop by the croissant shop and get me breakfast."

"You know as much time as you spend at the penthouse, you could just leave some clothes there." Diggle told her, smiling.

"I keep telling her that John and she keeps insisting it isn't necessary." Tommy boasted as he came down the stairs, messenger bag over one shoulder and a white carry out bag in his hand.

Digg snorts, "As much trouble as she has to get you out of, she should have an entire wardrobe there by now."

Tommy is walking over to Felicity, "You know, I'd get offended by that but it's true."

"Hey," She answers, slapping him on the arm, "you're not that much trouble and at least I don't have to stitch you up." He smiles down at her as she unwraps one of her sandwiches. She moans and chews and then looks at Tommy, "Did you bring--"

"Lemonade?" She giggles and takes it from him, "What? Did I just become your friend yesterday?" She smiles at him as she takes a long drink from the glass. He looks around and sees Laurel and Oliver standing, watching their interaction.

"Laurel," Tommy said as he moves to an empty table, "can you help with this?" He sits the messenger bag on top of the table and takes out all the folders and account books. Laurel pulls up a chair on the other side and Oliver and Digg come closer.

"Tommy, do you have anything that you want me to start with first?" Felicity asked around a bite of food.

"I know that's it probably unlikely but try all his US holdings first. I have a feeling that he went outside the States but it's better to be safe than sorry and we need time to look through these." He motioned to the pile of ledgers and folders on the table.

"On it." 

"Okay, Oliver can you and John help me get the boxes out of my car?" It's everything that I have so I'm hoping we'll find something that will lead us to Thea." Both men nod and they head up the stairs. The only sounds are Felicity's typing and Laurel shuffling papers.

The men return with four boxes and they work to get them into some type of order before searching through them. After an hour, they've accomplished it and have six piles to work from. Felicity turns in her chair, "Nothing here guys, you can take anything America related out of the way." Tommy nods and moves a small pile back into a box.

"Okay, we have five piles here. Oliver and I should look through the ledgers since we know business shorthand, it'll be easier than explaining it to you guys. Everyone else grab a pile and I'll answer any question about it, if I know." Everyone grabs a folder or ledger and starts reading. They've all lost track of time until they hear the door beep. Five pairs of eyes look to the stairs and see Roy coming down, blood dripping from his hand.

"Roy!" Felicity exclaims and meets him at the bottom of the stairs while Digg gets out the medical kit. "What happened?"

"Girl was getting mugged a couple of blocks over and I stopped it, I might have hit him a couple of times." He said sheepishly.

"Is he still alive?" Felicity asks as she sits him down and Digg stands in front of him.

"Yeah and I waited around long enough for the cops to get there then headed here." He looks around, "Um, what are you doing?" He hisses as Digg put antiseptic on his knuckles.

"Tommy had the idea that Thea may be with Malcolm so we're looking through some things to see if we can find a clue as to where they might be." Oliver answered.

"You think she would go with him?" Laurel asked when she sees Roy's face screw up.

"He's slick so he could have convinced her somehow but Thea's smart, so I can't see her staying with him for long."

"You're right, my sister is smart but she's also pissed and Malcolm could use that to his advantage."

"We'll find her man, we just need to keep looking." Diggle emphasized to Oliver.

"I can help once I'm bandaged up." Roy said as he looked over at the table.

"You can but first, can you go on a food run? We didn't realize how late it was and now my stomach is growling." Felicity asked with a smile at her friend.

"That is easy enough, Big Belly good for everyone or is it the Chinese place tonight?"

"Actually a little of both might be nice. I'll call it in and you can just pick it up okay? I'll put it in your name." Felicity told him as she headed to her phone.

Roy headed up the stairs as Felicity called the food in, when she's done, she put down her phone and walked back to the table. "Guys, do we think it's in here?" She asked as she looked at the paper strewn table.

"I thought about that too, if it's something he didn't want anyone to find, would he leave a paper trail?" Tommy answered, "But they only people I could think to ask, his lawyer, his VP, a couple of the board members, hell, they're just a crooked as he is and they might still talk to him and he'd move her to where we could never find her."

"My mother." Oliver murmurs.

"What?" Diggle asked.

"My mother, they were together long enough to create Thea and then worked together to take down the Glades. Maybe there's something in her papers that could help us."

Felicity nodded and headed to her desk, "You guys do that, I'll start with the digital records that she has."

"I'll stay here with Felicity and continue looking through these. Roy can help when he gets back while Felicity does her thing." Laurel tells the men as they head for the stairs. 

Roy comes back and sees Felicity typing furiously as Laurel continues looking though the folders, "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Oliver had the idea that maybe his mother's papers might hold a clue so they went to get what they could."

He nodded, set down the food on a nearby table and asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Check this pile, no one has gone through that one yet."

"Frack! Frack! Frack!"

"Blondie, you okay?"

"No," She said as she turned and looked at them with wide eyes, "call Oliver back now, I think I know where they went."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short one but I actually had four chapters written when I didn't like how the story was going. I scrapped them all and then this came to me and I like this direction so much better. As always, let me know what you think, good, bad or ugly.


	4. Corto Maltese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Thea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've gone a bit off of the timeline and story line of the show at this point. So I'll use some it but most of it will be me interpreting the show in a way that helps me tell this story. 
> 
> I understand that this will turn some people off and I'm okay with that, some people want it either canon or AU and this is little of both. If it does, thank you for reading what you have, if not, thank you for your continued reading!

"So Tommy, what did she have to bail you out of this time?" Digg asks, amusement in his voice as he turns the van down the street towards the Queen mansion.

Tommy shrugs from the backseat, "I may or may not have gotten a little drunk at a gala and needed someone to drive me home."

Digg smirks, "You know that they have these wonderful inventions called cabs, right?"

"I know but they don't babble or fuss over me and I kind of like that right now even though she deserves better."

Diggle glanced in the rear view mirror and cut his eyes to Oliver who was holding his jaw so tight, it would probably crack soon, "You two are complete idiots."

Oliver whips his head around to Digg, "What!?"

"Yeah, what he said." Tommy adds.

"You heard me."

"We heard you but don't understand, why are we idiots?" Tommy asks.

"Because Felicity is her own woman and can make her own decisions about who she wants in her life, and when you two say that she deserves better, how do you think that makes her feel?" He raises his hand from the steering wheel to cut them both off from speaking, "She's a genius and chooses to be friends with you. This thing you two have about what she deserves is entirely on you, and should not ever be spoken around her again. Do I think she deserves better than to have a drunk and self-flagellating hero as friends? I do but she thinks that you're worth it, okay? So man up and shut up."

They both nod as Digg parks and they make their way up to the mansion. They're almost at the front doors when Oliver's phone buzzes.

"Felicity, we just arrive---"

"Look for anything Corto Maltese."

"What?" He asks, perplexed and puts it on speaker.

"Corto Maltese." Digg and Tommy shuffle closer to Oliver to hear Felicity, "I was cross referencing everything that Malcolm had and what Moira had and they have quite a bit of mutual assets being billionaires and all but they're all business except for one, a house in Corto Maltese. It was bought before Thea was born according to the date of sale and it doesn't look like Tommy's mom or your dad knew anything about it."

"Okay, so what should we look for exactly?" Tommy asks.

"A deed, bills for housekeeping, landscaping, anything that can give us some general area to start looking. It's not a large island but it seems to have a lot of large homes that are not in people's real names. This seems to be one of those islands that the rich use for not so legal things."

"But I thought you had a date of sale, Felicity?" Digg chimes in.

"I do but it just says 'island property bought' and has a date beside it in Malcolm's files and I found the same date in Moira's papers but there's no address or street name or anything."

"Can you use that date and hack into Corto Maltese's clerks office to get more information?" Oliver adds.

"Nope, it seems that they like to do things the old fashioned way there and nothing is on computer."

"Okay, we'll check the house, you guys keep looking through my dad's stuff and Roy?"

"Yeah, Tommy?" He replies around a french fry.

"Don't eat all the food, I am hungry." Tommy tells him.

"We'll make sure that there's food when you get back, Tommy." Felicity says with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Hey, I'm just remembering last time." He shoots back.

"Will you guys ever let me live that down?" Roy shouts.

"Nope." Tommy and Felicity say in unison.

"Okay," Oliver drags out the word in confusion, "Felicity, we'll be back as soon as we check the house."

"Okay." She hangs up and Oliver looks to Tommy with his brow raised as he puts his phone back into his pocket. Tommy doesn't see it because he's looking up at the house and asks, "Where do we even start?"

Oliver opens the door and motions them inside, "Tommy, you take Mom's study, Digg, I'll take you to Dad's office and I'll check Mom's rooms. If we find nothing then we'll branch out from there."

"Sounds good." Digg said as he watched Tommy head down the hallway and Oliver took him in the opposite direction. They entered a room with floor to ceiling books and a large mahogany desk, Digg whistling as he turned around in the center of the room. "Man, there's a lot of ground to cover here."

"I know and there's probably nothing here, Walter used this as his home office when he married mom but I just want to be sure." Digg nodded and Oliver left to go upstairs.

Two hours later, Oliver sat down on the bench at the end of his mother's bed and looked around. He'd been through her closet, including the shoe boxes, her bathroom, under the bed, checked for false bottoms but absolutely nothing unusual. He let his head drop to his hands that were resting on his knees and thought about his little sister. He'd missed Thea so much while he was on the island and to think that now Malcolm had her, made him want to hurt someone. He shook his head to clear it, that's not what Thea needed right now. He rubbed his hands down his face and got up, a picture of her on his mom's desk catching his eye. He walked to it and rubbed his finger on the glass, she couldn't have been more than eight or nine with that birthday hat on. He smiled, remembering that party. She'd even convinced him to put on a hat. He picked it up and was lost in memories until he realized that the frame shouldn't be that heavy. He flipped it over and opened the back and saw papers taped to the back of the picture. Removing it from the frame and opening them, his breath caught, it was the deed to the house in Corto Maltese.

"Guys!" Oliver shouted as he ran down the stairs.

Tommy and John came out of their respective rooms and met him in the foyer, "I found it! Now we need to get this back to Felicity so she can run down any information that we need."

"Information?" Tommy asks as they head back to the van.

Oliver and Diggle look at each other, then to Tommy, "Yeah, information to get Thea back."

"So you're going to Corto Maltese?" 

"I am, I have to get her back before Malcolm does something that can't be undone." Oliver replies.

"If you go, I go." Tommy says, slamming the van door before getting into his seat.

"Tommy--"

"No, you don't get to go all Tommy on me! She's my sister too and I have a right to help." Tommy all but shouts as Diggle cranks the van to leave.

"I'm not saying that you don't but Tommy, I've fought him and he's better than me. I've had years of training in all kinds of situations--"

"So you're just going to take him on again, alone? That's not a good plan." Tommy huffs.

"No, I'm not and that's why we need more information. Digg is trained, I've trained Roy and between the three of us and the information that Felicity gets, we should be able to get Thea home. I'm not out to hurt Malcolm unless there's no other way, I just want Thea."

Tommy remains quiet the rest of the way back to the foundry as Digg and Oliver look at one another. Oliver uses the quiet to call Felicity and get her started. They arrive back at the foundry and head inside where they hear Felicity clacking away at her keyboard and Roy and Laurel still looking through Malcolm's papers.

"Hey" Oliver says once he hits the bottom step.

"Hey," replies Roy, "Blondie hasn't stopped since she got off the phone with you but every now and then we see a fist pump but mainly just a lot of mumbling."

Laurel nodded and glanced at Felicity, "I've given her a cup of coffee already but with the focus she's got right now, I don't think she's even noticed it's there."

The three men look to the computers and see a pony tail swinging back and forth and a few mumbles, Oliver turns back to Roy, "Go pack a bag, if she finds anything, we need to be ready to go as soon as possible." Roy nods and runs up the stairs, heavy door slamming behind him.

"What do you need me to do?" Laurel asks.

"Basically, keep your ears open to see of Malcolm still has any contacts in the area that may let him know what we're doing. Tommy," He looks to Tommy and sees the anger on his best friend's face, "I know that you want to go with us but we can't be worried about you while we try to get Thea."

"I need to help, Ollie, I need to do something." Tommy pleads.

Oliver puts a hand on Tommy's shoulder and pulls him over towards the training mats, away from everyone else, "I know that you'd rather go but I need you to help Felicity. Watch over her, protect her and if you need to, call Lance. Hell, the man practically calls her a daughter and he's always liked you and I need to know that she's safe and with someone I trust."

Tommy looks at Oliver and wonders if knows exactly how far gone he is over his IT girl, "You sure about that? You didn't look all that happy this morning when you saw her at my place." Tommy notices Oliver clench his jaw but the mask doesn't crack, "I was just surprised that you knew one another that well, that's all. You're a good man Tommy, always have been and I won't worry as long as she's with you, okay?" Tommy knew that Oliver was right, all he would do is get in the way and possibly get someone hurt, so he nodded and watched the tension leave Oliver's body. But it all came right back when he heard Felicity.

"Oliver, you need to see this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing. As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready to leave for Corto Maltese

"What is it?" Oliver asks as he walks towards Felicity from the other side of the room.

"I've found her. It looks like she works in a restaurant in the touristy section of the city." She turns when he comes up behind her chair and motions to the monitor on her left. He and everyone else crowd around and watch as Thea serves and talks with the customers. It didn't look like she was being held against her will or under the control of a madman as she smiled and went from table to table.

"What the hell is she doing?" Laurel asks.

"She looks like any other twenty something making a living." Felicity answered and looks at Oliver, "So not trying to upset you or anything but are we sure that she didn't go willingly with Malcolm?"

Oliver shook his head at the image on the monitor and pushed through Diggle and Tommy to get to the med table. He leaned up against it and was running his hands back and forth over his face when Tommy spoke up, "Ollie, what happened the last time you were with her?"

He dropped his head and let out a breath, "We got into an argument and I wanted her to be safe and she thought I was pushing her away again. She's all the family I have left and I tried to explain it that way but she got mad and we didn't exactly end things on great terms."

"Yep, I know how that feels." Felicity mumbles as she went back to typing, trying to find out anything that they can use.

Diggle overhears her and lays a hand on her shoulder, which Oliver sees him do and he's pained for a moment until he clears his throat and asks Felicity if she's found anything else.

"No, not yet but now that I have the house's address, I'm looking through any camera in the area to see if we can locate Malcolm and get a count on the number of men he may have with him."

"Okay, Digg, head home and let Lyla know what's about to happen. I don't want to involve Waller but depending on what Malcolm has, we may have to." Diggle nods and heads out the door.

"Ollie can I speak with you a minute?" Laurel asks.

Since she's standing a little bit in front of Felicity, she doesn't see the woman tense but Oliver does and he also notices Tommy starts moving towards Felicity, pulling out a chair and asking her what he can help her with.

Oliver nods and motions for her to follow him to the training mats, "What's up Laurel?"

"Well, I know that it helps to stay here and keep in contact with my sources but how much do you want me to help out?"

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you want me to say to them? I don't want to tip anyone off but I'll need to ask questions."

"Try and put it in the context of trying to find him for prosecution. No one's really been held accountable and most people will just think your being ambitious and wanting to be the next DA and you need a big case to do it. They might still tell him you're asking but he won't think we had anything to do with it."

She nods and is about to walk away when he grabs her elbow, "I've asked Tommy to keep an eye on Felicity while I'm gone and I'm hoping he'll check in with you too. I told him if he thinks something's up, to get in contact with Lance and I'd like you to listen to them." He throws up a hand when she's about to interrupt, "I'm not saying that the two of you can't defend yourself if necessary but for my piece of mind just listen to them please. I need to know that someone has your back and I'll know that you have Tommy's. Not trying to be bossy, I only want everyone safe, okay?"

Laurel considers this for a minute and eventually nods because she knows Oliver is right. Malcolm is not a man you want to cross, "Wait, are you talking to Dad or do you want me to?"

He looks over her shoulder, "Felicity?" Oliver asks loudly.

"Yes?"

"Are you close to anything yet?"

"No, why?"

"I'm going to head out with Laurel and talk to Lance, let him know what's going on and keep an eye out for the two of you. I don't trust that Malcolm doesn't have thugs on his payroll here to do his dirty work."

She throws him two thumbs up but returns to typing and Tommy watches as they leave, "So Smoak, what happened with those two?"

"Hmmm?" She murmured, distracted with her programs.

"Those two, Ollie and Laurel, did you talk to them at all?"

She was quiet for a few minutes until she finished typing and turned to Tommy, "I talked to them, well, more like yelled at them when I got here earlier." Tommy's eyebrows shot to his hairline, "They were discussing something when I walked down the stairs and saw them. I asked if I needed to leave and Laurel said something smart so I told them that you were trying to forgive them and if they didn't like the two of us being friends it was their problem, not ours. I also told them that nothing was going on between us and they could believe it or not I didn't care, but not to be hypocrites about it and treat you differently."

"Wow, remind me to never get on your bad side." He whistled.

"You didn't already know that Merlyn?" Roy asked as he bounded back down the stairs with a duffle bag in his hand.

"I did but I thought she was more of a cyber threat, you know someone who would put up an embarrassing baby picture on my Instagram or some weird ass saying on my Twitter feed, not a badass who threatened the Arrow!"

"And by that comment alone I know that you're not around here much." Roy replied, tossing his bag on the nearest table.

"Oh, some Smoak stories, do tell, do tell." Tommy eyed Roy, rubbing his hands together like some cartoon villain.

Felicity laughs, "Roy, take him away and entertain him so I can get some work done. This intel isn't going to find itself."

He looks down at her, "You trying to get rid of me?"

"Yep, but it doesn't seem to be working too well at the moment."

Roy laughs looking around, "Before I start on all things badass Smoak, where did everyone go?"

Tommy tells him as they walk to the couch and out of Felicity's way. About thirty minutes later Digg comes in with his bag and notices Felicity is in one of her zones, so he changes direction and heads to where Tommy and Roy are talking and soon all of them are laughing. They're all talking when Oliver comes back and sees them but walks over to Felicity first, to check on her. He walks to the fridge, gets a bottled water and moves to sit with the other men asking, "So what has you guys in such a good mood?"

John eyes him for a minute and sneaks a glance at Tommy and Roy, "Oh, we were just talking about how a certain blonde has you jumping through hoops."

Tommy and Roy look wide eyed at Diggle for even saying something to Oliver. They all know that he's in love with her except for Felicity herself but they've never confronted him about it.

Oliver was stunned for a moment, water bottle on his lips but not moving, when Felicity interrupted again, "Boys, you're on the next flight out, money and passports are in the safe, I'll forward any and all information to your phones along with your plane tickets. John, I'll keep Lyla in the loop just in case." She turns around, types for a few seconds and then their phones chime.

The men stand up, all previous conversation forgotten. Oliver goes to the safe, Diggle takes Tommy to the side where Roy sees him nodding his head and he walks over to Felicity, "Blondie," he asks, eyeing the other men, "do you think she'll come back?

She looks up to him, sees the pain in his eyes, cups his jaw, "I do, Roy, I do. There's just too much here she loves to stay away for very long. Maybe she needed to be away to realize how much she misses it." She smiles at him and he grabs her and hugs her, making her squeak.

"Roy, put Felicity down!" Tommy yells, "She already babbles too much and now you have her making sound affects?" Everyone chuckles as Tommy walks and stands by her chair. She looks at all three men and nods her head once and they quickly leave. Tommy stares at their backs and then down to Felicity knowing that she has no idea that she has the three most dangerous men in Starling in her corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that it will be noticed since I don't update like I should (I'm really sorry about that because I hate it when I've waited forever for someone else's update!) but I'm headed to Wisconsin for the week for a family visit and the Packer game. I hope to get time to at least write a few things out so that when I get back, it'll be easy for me to type up and post.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope that everyone of you have a great Thanksgiving! For those of you who aren't American I hope that you have a fantastic last week of November!


	6. A little less conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of interesting conversations happen the day the boys leave for Corto Maltese

The next morning Tommy and Felicity are in the foundry when Tommy's phone chimes, an emergency from upstairs.

"Felicity," He said, getting up from the couch and walking towards the stairs, "I need to go and see what's going on with the bartenders."

"Okay," She replied, turning in her chair, "if you can come back with some food later I would not be upset." 

He looks at her megawatt smile and grins back at her, "I think I can manage that Smoak, I'll call when I'm clear upstairs and see what you're in the mood for, okay?"

"That will work and if anything major pops up, I'll text you."

He nods and heads up the stairs to Felicity tapping away at the keyboard.

Five hours later, no call from Tommy but Laurel is back and she has some Italian food for all three of them, "Where's Tommy? I thought he was supposed to keep an eye on you."

"He is," Felicity answered, getting up from her chair and stretching before walking over to the couch area where Laurel is setting out the food, "but he got a message a couple of hours ago from upstairs, something about bartenders was all he said." Felicity looks down at her watch, "Whoa, okay, more than a couple of hours ago but I'll text him and let him know that you're back and brought some lunch."

Laurel nodded and continued putting the food out as Felicity sent Tommy a text about Laurel and the food. He replied quickly to tell her thanks and to go ahead and start and he'd be down as soon as he could.

Looking up from her phone, "Hey Laurel, he said to tell you thanks and that we could start, he might be a while longer."

Laurel shrugged and sat down next to Felicity as they got their plates ready to eat, "So," Laurel began, "what's been going on down here in Felicity's world today?"

Felicity eyed Laurel over her plate but didn't see anything malicious in her facial expression, just curiosity, "What do you mean 'Felicity's world'?"

Laurel waved her fork towards Felicity's computers, "You know, over there." She finally looked over and saw the hurt look on Felicity's face and quickly tried to fix her gaffe, "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to start anything, honest Felicity, I'm not, and I now just enough about computers to get me by at work but that's your world." She pointed to the computers again, "That's what your superpower is and I know that you've been working since I left and I was just wondering what you've found, that's all."

"Hmmm, I like that, my own superpower," Felicity nodded and looked at Laurel who looked genuinely upset, "Laurel, I can see that you didn't mean anything by it but given what I dealt with yesterday when you found out that Tommy and I were friends, you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"I know," Laurel answered and set down her plate, "but I really didn't mean anything but it, I promise. I listened to what you said yesterday, both at Tommy's and here, and you're right, Ollie and I have no right to feel like the friendship that you and Tommy have affects us in any way. I'm not necessarily happy that he's confided in you but I'm glad that he had someone that he trusted when his world was turned upside down. I know that Ollie's and my actions caused a majority of it but I'm trying Felicity, I am. I've never really had girlfriends, not any that couldn't have been extras in Mean Girls, and I know that you might not want to be friends but I'd like for us to try and get along somehow. You will always be a part of Tommy's life and I want back into it so I need your help in finding a balance that we can both agree too. I can see that you are important to him and he values your opinion so I'll follow your lead on this, whatever you think is best."

"Hmm, I think that we are two very smart women and we can come up with something but first, can I get some clarification on the 'not necessarily happy' part of what you just said."

Laurel thought over what she said and snapped her eyes to Felicity, "I did it again," she smacks her hand against her forehead, "it's just that when you love someone, you want that person to depend on only you and I know that it's irrational to think like that since I cheated on him with his best friend, but I won't lie, it hurt when he rejected me at the hospital. I didn't know that you'd been going to see him so I thought that when he was released, he would need my help. I came up there that day and I saw you helping him into your car and the two of you were joking and smiling and he looked so much like the Tommy that I remembered, I felt an automatic dislike for you because of it. I had met you a few times when you were Ollie's EA but I didn't know you knew Tommy. I figured that Ollie had sent you to help so I went to him and when I told him what I saw, he was just as surprised as I was. I don't want to be this bitchy person that fights over a man and if the two of you were together, I'd have to find a way to get over it. I love him, I truly do, and I want him to be happy but as selfish as it sounds, I want him to be happy with me."

"Laurel, that's not selfish, that's human." Felicity said, putting down her own plate, "Honestly, Tommy and I becoming friends was an accident. I found out from Oliver that Tommy refused to see both him and you so I went to check on him. Tommy went off on me when he realized who I was, telling me not to be "that bastard's puppet." I may have used my loud voice on him to explain exactly why I was there. I wanted to check on him to ease Oliver's mind so he wouldn't be distracted when he went out at night. Once I explained it to him that as much as he dislikes Oliver, I knew that he wouldn't want him to be hurt, he calmed down enough for us to have a conversation. I left that day asking if I could come back and visit and he asked why. I told him that I knew what it felt like to be alone and he seemed like a nice person and I'd like to visit again. He nodded, so I visited him as often as I could. He knew that I let Oliver know how he was doing but I never mentioned it and he never asked. Days of watching television, playing poker and rummy and just talking about anything led us to where we are now. I know that I have John, Oliver and Roy but he's the closest friend I have and like them, I'd do anything for him."

"Just like I'd do anything for you Smoak." Both ladies jumped as they heard Tommy come in the room and walk to them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Laurel asked nervously.

"Since you let Felicity in on what her superpower is." Tommy responded, looking directly at Laurel.

Felicity cleared her throat, "You know, if I go back to my programs, I get lost in them and tend to ignore other people in the room."

"No, Felicity, it's okay." Laurel said, picking her plate back up, "when Tommy wants to talk about anything, he knows he can. Right now let's just enjoy each other's company while we have a little down time. I have a feeling that once the guys land, we won't have the opportunity to relax."

Both of them nodded and they all made small talk as they ate. Once they were finished, Tommy and Laurel cleaned up the area while Felicity checked her programs and sent alerts to both her tablet and phone, "Alright guys, there is nothing more that I can do here. They should be landing soon so I'm headed home. If something pops up, it should come up on your phones too along with theirs so everyone will have the same information." 

"I'll walk you out Smoak, Laurel, you leaving too?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah, I need to go see Dad about another case I've got pending."

Tommy escorts both women to their car and bids them goodnight.

Felicity was almost inside her apartment when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw Oliver's name and face pop up.

"Hey, everything alright?" She asked as she dropped her purse and keys on the side table and turned to lock the door.

"Yeah, we made it and we're at the hotel. Roy went to find some food and Diggle went to talk to a contact he has here to see if he knows anything." Oliver answered.

"Okay, I'll text Tommy and Laurel so they're aware and I made sure that whatever I find out will be sent to your phones as well."

"Thank you Felicity."

"You're welcome."

The silence stretched out for a few moments until she heard him almost whisper, "Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Two thuds sounded as she pulled off her heels, dropping them near the couch before sitting down on the arm of it, "For what?"

"The way I acted about your friendship with Tommy. You're right, it's none of my business, it just caught me by surprise that you two knew each other so well."

"See, I don't understand that Oliver, I told you a couple of times a week how Tommy was doing."

"I know but I thought you were just hacking into the hospital records to get updates. I didn't know you were actually going to the hospital to visit, I guess I should've asked more questions."

"Well, to be honest, I knew that you wouldn't ask more questions and I didn't want you to feel even worse if you knew that Tommy was talking to me and not you so maybe we could share the blame?"

He huffed a laugh, "Sure but can I ask why you talked to Digg about it?"

"Well," She said with a smile, "I needed someone to talk to about the two of you and he's a really good sounding board and then one night they met and let's just say that I'm now privy to another bromance."

He heard the smile in her voice, "Felicity, I'm not trying to make you fell bad or put any blame on you, I'm happy that he had someone he trusted to talk to about everything."

"That's kind of what Laurel said when we ate lunch today."

"You ate lunch with Laurel?"

"No, well yes, kind of. She brought food to the foundry for the three of us but Tommy was tied up with some bartending problem and he overheard some of our conversation so I'm hopeful that the two of them will talk soon."

"That's good, I know how much they love each other and that hasn't changed no matter how much I screwed up."

"Oliver, you weren't the only person cheating so don't take all the blame, alright?"

The silence stretched out again before Felicity speaks, "So was there anythin--"

"Can we talk--" Oliver spoke over Felicity.

"Go ahead." She murmured.

"No, you can."

"Oliver, you wanted to talk about something so what is it?"

He sighed, "I wanted to know if we could talk when I get back."

"Sure, we can do it now if you want."

"No, I want to sit down with you with no interruptions from work or Arrow business or anything else. Just you and me, is that okay?"

"Is everything okay Oliver?"

"It is, I promise---" Oliver hears gunfire through the phone.

"FELICITY!" Oliver yells and the line goes dead.


	7. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is in possible danger and more information is found in Corto Maltese

Diggle and Roy run up the outside stairs of the room that they've rented near the harbor when they hear Oliver shout Felicity's name.

"What?" Roy yelled when they crash through the door and see Oliver frantically trying to call Felicity back.

"Gunshots, I heard gunshots!" Oliver responded as he put the phone back to his ear, "Come on pick up Felicity, pick up!"

"What do you mean gunshots?" Digg asked.

"Felicity, gunshots, the phone cut off." Oliver elaborated.

Diggle takes his phone from his pocket as does Roy, "Oliver," Diggle commands, "Oliver!" He shouts when he doesn't get the man's attention, "Tell us what happened!"

"I was calling to talk to Felicity and I heard gunshots on her end and then her phone went dead. Now I can't get her back." He told them as he hung up and tried again.

"Okay Roy, call Lance and see if he knows what's going on," He looks back at Oliver, "do you know where she was?"

"Home, I heard her as she dropped her keys in that little bowl, she's at home." Digg nodded and looked over to Roy who was already dialing Lance, "Tell him that while I try to get Tommy."

All three men were standing in the small living area trying to contact Starling. Roy got through first but it didn't seem to be getting anywhere and on the second try, Diggle got through to Tommy, putting it on speaker, "Tommy! Hey man, are you with Felicity?"

Tommy walked away from the bar towards the offices in the back so he could hear better, "What?"

Digg repeated, "Are you with Felicity?"

"No, I escorted her and Laurel to their cars a little while ago and then these damn bartenders couldn't get along again so I had to come back and help out, why?"

"Oliver was talking to her and heard gunshots and we need--"

"GUNSHOTS!"

"Tommy, we need eyes on Felicity, can you contact--"

"It's Lance!" Oliver barked when his phone rang. He answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Queen, you got Felicity with you?" Lance bellowed.

"No, I'm--"

"Dammit! We have a call near her apartment building of hostages and shots fired and I'm headed that way now, I just hoped she was with you."

"Captain." Oliver pleaded.

"Once I know something, you'll know something, okay? That's the best I can do but I'm almost there, I gotta go." And with that, Lance hung up.

"Tommy?" Diggle asked.

"Already out the door and on my way there. I'll give you an update about the situation as soon as I can." Diggle hung up to the sound of Tommy's tires squealing.

Oliver was pacing and John and Roy just looked at one another, not knowing what to do. "Oliver, I know this might not be a good time but we found out what Merlyn has at his compound.

Oliver looked over at them and then sat on the edge of a chair. He listened to both men tell him that Merlyn had a virtual army at his disposal. Pretty much the only time Thea was left alone was when she was working and from what Roy could gather, the only reason that happened was because no one, including the criminal element, messed with the tourist trade here.

John's phone rang and Oliver jumped up but John shook his head, "Hey, I have a situation here and I can't meet. Can you tell me over the phone?" He asked the other person on the line as he walked to the kitchenette.

Roy got up and walked to Oliver, "Oliver, what do you need done?"

Oliver looks over at Roy and senses that he needs something to be in control of, "Keep an eye on Thea. Stay in the shadows, don't look to conspicuous but see if she has some sort of routine that we can use to get to her. I hope that we can talk to her without Merlyn knowing we're here but if he has as many men as you say, he may already know." Roy turned, got his phone and some money and was headed for the stairs.

"Oliver," He turned and looked at Diggle and Roy stopped at the door, "that was my contact. According to her, Merlyn and his men keep strictly to the compound. The only people that come into town at all is a housekeeper and the landscaper, at least that's one thing we got going for us."

"Go," Oliver motioned to Roy, "we'll send you texts about what's going on with Felicity."

Roy left and Oliver and Diggle were standing across from each other when Diggle's phone rang again.

"It's Tommy." Digg stated and put the call on speaker.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"Well, from what I can gather, a man two houses down and across the street from where she lives has his kids and his ex-wife hostage. The gunfire you heard was him shooting at the boyfriend that was coming to visit and the ex-husband didn't take to kindly to him and started firing. Right now, SWAT has the house surrounded and the other officers are evacuating the surrounding buildings. I talked with an officer and told her to tell Lance that as soon as he saw Felicity to send her to me."

"So, she's okay?" Digg asked.

"Now that I don't know," They heard Tommy sigh and sirens were blaring in the background, "I'm a street over and they won't let me any closer. I had to sweet talk an officer who knew that I knew Lance to even get a message to him."

Oliver's phone started to ring, "It's Lance again," Oliver put it on speaker again, "Captain, what's going on?"

"We're evacuating her building now. According to one of my officers, she's fine just a little shaken up. Another of my officers told me that Tommy was here and as soon as I talk to her, I'll get her to him."

"Okay, but why are you evacuating the block? If it's just a hostage situation--"

"That's another thing, he claims he has a bomb and until we know better, we will assume that he does."

"Thank you Captain. I know that you're helping to coordinate but I appreciate the update on Felicity." Oliver told him honestly.

"Queen for the life of me I have no idea why she's with you but she's a smart girl and I want to see her safe. I'll make sure she gets to Tommy, okay?"

"Thank you." Oliver affirmed and hung up, "Tommy, did you get all of that?"

"Yep, I'll keep an eye out and she can stay with me until they let her back into her apartment."

"No, she'll stay with you until we get back."

"Yeah, I'm not going to be the one who tries to tell her that." Tommy said jokingly.

"Tommy!"

"Look Ollie, I see that way that you look at her and I know that you want her safe but she's a grown woman that I can't force to do anything against her will. If I do, hell, I'm no better than my father!"

"Tommy." Oliver pleads.

"I'll offer her my guest room for as long as she wants it and if she decides to go back home, I'll offer to stay in hers. But that's it Ollie, I can't and won't force her to do anything else." He hears Oliver groan but continues, "If you want to try to convince her to stay, that's on you and she knows that she's welcome to stay with me as long as she wants but ultimately it's her decision. Maybe if you told her how important she is to you she might--"

"Tommy," Oliver said, blowing out a breath, "I'm not going to tell her that over the phone. Find out if she'd be willing to stay first and if not, then we'll think of something to make sure she's safe, okay?"

"Fine, oh hey, I see people walking this way."

"Okay, call me as soon as she's with you."

An hour later and still no sign of Felicity, he calls Oliver back every twenty minutes so that he won't drive Diggle up the wall and is on the phone when he hears, "Merlyn!" Felicity yelled as she looked around for him.

"Smoak! Over here!" Tommy yelled back and waved. He watched as she rolled a large piece of luggage and adjusted her shoulder bag as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey, I just got through talking to Lance and he said you were waiting for me so here I am and why are you here? Were you coming to see me? Is it on the news and you were worried? I was going to call you to come and get me when the officers started knocking on everybody's door but I couldn't. Then they knocked on my door and kind of told me what was going on but then the nice lady officer told me that you were already here so I told them to come back when they finished with the rest of the building so I could pack a small bag but she told me that I might want to pack a larger one because they didn't know when I'd be able to come back home so she waited in the living room until I was finished. Then she took me to Lance and he gave me a huge bear hug, it was a great hug, John's and Oliver's are better, but if you ever need a hug, he gives great ones. But you probably wouldn't want one from him seeing as you and Laurel aren't exactly friendly at the moment but that could change and you'd want one and his are really good. Can I use your phone when you're through? I dropped my phone when the gunshots went off and it hit at just the right angle on the edge of the coffee table and smashed but I was talking to Oliver and he's probably worried so I need to call him and you're smiling, why are you smiling? That's not an appropriate response to what's going on around you and what was the question again?"

He said nothing, grinned wider and handed her the phone. She held it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Felicity?" Oliver breathed out.

"Hey, I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm with Tommy and my phone broke and I couldn't call you back. I don't really know what's going on but once I get my tablet I should be able to find out--"

"Felicity." Oliver addressed again.

Felicity stilled, one hand still in her bag and the other holding Tommy's phone to her ear, "Yes?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"Can I second that?" Diggle asked.

"You can, hey John."

"Hey Felicity, you scared the hell out of us."

"Well, to be fair, it wasn't my fault this time. I was minding my own business at home and then boom! all hell broke loose."

"True." Diggle replied with a chuckle.

"Um, Felicity, I really want to talk to you a little more but can you hand the phone back to Tommy for a second?"

"Sure." She passed the phone to a still smiling Tommy and adjusted her shoulder strap again.

"Hey," Oliver began, "I know you're a street away but Lance did say that they guy might have a bomb. Can you get her away from there?"

"On it," Tommy grabbed Felicity's bag and popped the trunk of his car, depositing the luggage as she went around the front and got in the passenger side, "I'll have her call you back when we make it to the penthouse."

"Sure thing and thanks Tommy."

Tommy got into the driver's seat and started the car, "It's no problem Ollie."

"Can I talk to him before you hang up?" Felicity asked as Tommy started maneuvering though the traffic and crowds.

He passed the phone back to her, "Are you okay Oliver?"

He huffed out a laugh, "You were scared by gunfire and you don't know when you'll make it back home but you're worried about me?"

"I know you Oliver."

"Felicity, I promise you I'm fine now that I know you're okay. We have some solid information on Thea and how Malcolm works down here so we hope to have a plan in place by tonight so we can talk to her soon."

"Okay, I have my babies so if you need anything, call."

"We will and take care of yourself please."

"I will and yes."

"Yes?" Oliver questioned.

"We can talk when you get back."

Oliver smiled, "Great, that's great--"

Roy rushed into the room, "She's the hostess at a private party tonight at the restaurant, she'll be alone."

"Felicity..."

"I know, you have to go, let us know if we can do anything on this end."

"Yep, good night Felicity."

"Good morning Oliver." Felicity replied and hung up.

"Oooohhhhh! Do I see heart eyes over there Miss Smoak?"

"Shut it and drive Merlyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, no cliffhanger even though I know that's how you keep people reading but I don't know what tonight's winter finale is going to show so I refused to add to that angst.
> 
> I'm posting this with only two hours of sleep so I promise to correct any mistakes when I re-read it later tonight but I promised it would be up before tonight's show. :)


	8. Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the hostage situation

They arrived at the penthouse around thirty minutes later. Tommy could tell that Felicity was coming down from her adrenaline rush because she'd stopped babbling and she was blinking her eyes heavily in the elevator. They made it to his door and she leaned against the wall, "Tommy?"

He glanced at her, eyes shut, leaned against the wall and she looked so young and tired, "Yes Felicity?"

"I'm tired." 

"I know and as soon as I get the code in, we'll get you settled in the guest room."

He opened the door and put her large suitcase inside the door, turning to her, "Felicity?" She was sound asleep so he swooped her up bridal style, entered the apartment and closed the door with his foot. He walked to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, removing her shoes and glasses and pulled a blanket over her. He watched as she snuggled down into the pillow and he walked back to his foyer, getting her suitcase and shoulder bag, putting them right inside her bedroom door. He checked on her once more and pulled the door softly shut before going to the wet bar.

After pouring a scotch and downing it quickly, he poured another one and placed a call to Verdant. Once he checked to make sure the bartenders weren't killing each other, he walked to the windows and looked out over the skyline. To say that he'd had some shitty things happen in his life would be an understatement. His best friend "died" then came back five years later, his father was a monster, his best friend and his ex had sex, he still loved the ex which sent him into a building to save her, he was impaled by the falling building, he finds out that his best friend is the vigilante, he winds up alone in a hospital and with the exception of his mother dying, he's never been as scared as he was tonight. He's never liked that Felicity works with Ollie but he accepted it when he and Diggle sat and talked about it once. He knew that both men kept her as safe as possible and he had no idea that Lance protected her as well. He remembers John telling him that Ollie would rather cut off his own arm than put her in any danger. He thought at the time that it was just him trying to placate but he's seen how Ollie looks at Felicity. He took a sip of scotch, he heard the fear in Ollie's voice before they knew Felicity was okay, he shakes his head, his best friend is still an idiot.

Throwing back the rest of the scotch, he places it on the counter and checks to make sure the place is secure. He continues on to his bedroom and strips off his clothes in the bathroom, turning on the shower. He waited for it to build up a little steam before walking around the wall and just standing under it, letting the heat seep into his body. He willed the heat and water to beat some of the tension from him. In the short amount of time that he's known her, she's become a very important part of his life and he didn't ever want to think of her not being in it.

"Tommy!" Felicity yelled.

He jerked away from the wall, tensing up again at the sound of her voice. He looked around the wall and yelled back, "Felicity, what is it?"

He heard bare feet hitting the hardwood floor and then she was standing in the entry of his bathroom.

"Hi." She breathed, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I woke up, it was dark and I didn't know where I was and then I realized and I know I shouldn't be scared because Hello! I work for the Arrow! but I was and I am and you're in the shower."

"I am and Felicity, you have every right to feel scared. You thought you were safe in your home and then everything happened. You're safe here, you're the one who upgraded my security remember? and I check everything before I came in here, okay?"

She nodded but didn't move from the door. He looked at her expectantly but she averted her eyes, "Felicity, was there something else you wanted?" Tommy asked as steam continued to swirl.

"Um, how much longer do you think you'll be?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Not much longer, why?"

She didn't answer, just made a pattern on the floor with her toe.

"Felicity?" She looked at him then, "if you want, you can sit on that bench and wait for me to finish then we can sleep."

She walked over and sat on the bench, still looking uncomfortable, "I only have one rule if you stay."

Her head popped up and he fought back a grin at the perplexed look on her face, "You have rules in your bathroom?" She asked.

"I do," He nodded, putting a very serious face on, "you are not allowed to critique my shower singing."

She looked at him, expecting more, then when she realized what he said, she smiled, then the perplexed look was back, "Wait, you sing in the shower?"

"You don't?" He asked, incredulously.

She shook her head and laughed. It wasn't a full laugh but he would take what he could get as he went back around the wall and started shampooing his hair. When he came out from under the water, he heard Felicity talking.

"Yep." He heard her say and he walked again to the end of the wall and looked to where she was sitting. She was on his phone talking to someone, probably Ollie. Hell, he'd forgotten to call when they made it home.

"We did." She glanced at him and mouthed 'Oliver' so he went back to his shower.

"We are, thank you Oliver but it's not my shower." He hated hearing one sided conversations.

"What what?" She questioned.

She gave a little laugh, "Oh, Tommy's in the shower, I'm just in here with him." Tommy groaned knowing how well that was going to go over.

"No, I'm in the bathroom with Tommy, he's in the shower. Which technically the shower is in the bathroom so I guess you could say that I'm in the shower with Tommy but he's wet, I'm not. He's also naked and I'm clothed, well not fully clothed, I was in bed until--" Tommy dropped the soap he'd been holding and dashed around the wall, snatching the phone from her before she even knew what was going on. He quickly grabbed a towel and held it in front of his groin.

"Tommy! What the hell?" Felicity yelled as she jumped up from the bench and shook a little water off.

"Hey!! buddy!! Hold on a second okay?" Tommy muttered into the phone and then looked at Felicity, "Felicity, why don't you check to make sure that I got everything locked up properly."

"Fine," She answered, still shaking some water off as she headed out the bathroom door, "but just so you know, you might have your front covered but you're standing in front of the mirror."

He glanced at the mirror and sure enough, his ass was on display for her to see, "Felicity," he called after her, "are you trying to get me killed!"

"TOMMY!" He heard Ollie's Arrow voice coming through the phone.

"Shit," He muttered, "Hey!" He said a little louder, "it's not what it sounded like Ollie, really."

"It sounded to me like she was in your bathroom as you were taking a shower and she saw your ass."

"Um, okay then, that's exactly what it sounded like." Tommy responded as he glanced to the ceiling waiting for Ollie to explode.

But there was silence on the other end and that was worse that Ollie exploding so he quickly spoke up, "Look, she was exhausted when we got here and I put her to bed. She woke up and was still scared and wanted company. I was in the shower but she was fully clothed on the bench by the vanity."

He heard Ollie blow out a breath, "Tommy."

"Ollie, nothing happened. I'm just trying to take care of her the best way I know how and she needed company so--"

"I know," Oliver interrupted, "keep her safe until we get back, okay?"

"You didn't even have to ask." Tommy assured him.

"Tommy, I can still see your ass." Felicity told him as she reappeared at the door.

"We have to find out why you're fixated on that but right now say good night to Ollie." He said, putting the phone on speaker and holding it out.

"Good night Oliver."

"Good night Felicity."

"Tommy, who's going to kill you?" Oliver heard Felicity ask as Tommy hung up the phone. He chuckled a little and turned to see Diggle and Roy sitting on the couch.

"Man, you got it bad." Diggle told him.

"Yeah and why exactly did Felicity see Tommy's ass?" Roy said with a laugh in his voice.

Oliver ignored both men asking instead, "So, let's go over the plan one more time." He sat down at the table and the three men discussed how they were going to get to Thea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this chapter was nothing but fluff. It did nothing for the plot and in fact was not even a chapter that I planned but I needed it after watching the fall finale last night. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Next chapter has the siblings reunited...


	9. Familial conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I knew that I was supposed to post this Sunday and I honestly thought I had. I've been busy with Christmas parties and gift giving that I realized that I hadn't. So you have it today and there will also be one posted this Sunday.

"Okay," Oliver looked at Diggle and Roy, "not the best plan we've ever come up with but it'll have to do."

"Since we don't know who Merlyn has on his payroll, we have to do it this way." Digg sighed. "I'm banking that Merlyn made sure his people know what the two of you look like in case you came looking for her but I don't think he'd pin me as someone who would. This is our best chance since we also don't know what he said to get her here."

"I know but I want her home." Oliver asserted.

"I know that too and when you do get her home, you're going to have to tell her about your nighttime activities, she deserves to know." Diggle replied.

"No, I think it's better--"

"You gonna lie to her some more Oliver?" Roy admonished.

"No," Oliver stated through gritted teeth, "I'm not but I'm telling her here." Both men looked at him stunned, "Digg, just meet with her and ask if she'll meet with me to talk. Once I say what I need to say, it'll be her decision on whether or not to come back with us. I'm done lying to her, she's my only family and as much as I want her back in Starling, she has to want to come. If she can't handle what her brother has become, then I'll have to understand."

"What if she doesn't?" Roy asked quietly.

"Then she doesn't but it's her decision to make."

Diggle got up, put his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "Very adult of you," Oliver nodded and turned his cup around in his hands, "and I know what you meant but Thea's not your only family."

As Digg walked into the kitchenette, Oliver glanced over his shoulder at the older man, then back to Roy, who was nodding, "He's right. You've got us, Felicity, Tommy and we know Thea's blood," Roy looked at Diggle who was leaning against the sink, "but we're here for you. Can I ask a favor though?"

Oliver knew what was coming but agreed anyway, "If she decides not to come back with us, would you ask her if she'll talk to me before we leave?"

"I'll ask, but again, it's her decision."

"I understand and that's all I ask."

The three men mulled around until dark, each catching a quick nap and then preparing to leave for the party. Roy and Oliver were going to hang back, checking out the perimeter of the restaurant so that Diggle wouldn't be surprised. Once they got into position, they sent Diggle a text and he headed into the front entrance.

"Sir, we're closed for a private event." The hostess told him as he walked to her stand.

"Oh, okay, I would actually like to book it myself. Is there anyone I can talk to quickly to set up a time to meet?" He asked her.

"Sure, let me check with the head hostess. Wait right here please." Diggle nodded to her and watched her walk around the corner.

A minute or two later she was back, "Sir, this is Thea, she can help you." The hostess told him as she walked back to her stand and Thea rounded the corner.

She stopped dead in her tracks and glanced from him to the hostess but the woman paid her no mind. "Sir, step this way and I can help you."

Diggle followed her until they were out of earshot of the hostess, "What are you doing here? Where's Ollie? Never mind, I'm not going home!" She whisper yelled to him.

"First, for you, second, he's around and I'm not here to take you home, I'm here to deliver a message and get an answer."

Thea deflated a little at that but motioned with her hands for him to continue, "Oliver is here but he won't bother you. He wants the opportunity to talk, tell you some things and listen to whatever you might have to say. If after that, you chose to stay, he will understand and leave. If you chose to come back with us, he'll pay for your ticket. You pick the time and place and he'll be there."

She eyed the big man for a minute, "What if I decide to talk at the house where Malcolm is and I want him there when Ollie comes?"

"Then Oliver will be there."

Thea snorted but looked shocked when Digg didn't take it back, "Really?"

"Really, he just wants to talk. We don't have any plans to take you against your will. If after what you two discuss, you want to come home, then you do."

"And if I don't like what he has to say?" She questioned.

"Then you stay here or wherever else you want to go. He loves you and wants to talk Thea, that's it."

She mulls it over for a minute or two and then nods, "Tell him to meet me here tomorrow at 1pm. I can have the place to myself for about an hour."

Diggle gives a sharp nod and heads to the door, "Mr. Diggle?"

He glances back, "Yes?"

"Is he good?"

"Yeah, he just misses his sister."

With that, Diggle left and sent a message to Oliver and Roy that he had an answer and would meet them back at the hotel.

Forty minutes later, "Well?"

"She wants to meet tomorrow at the restaurant at 1pm."

Oliver nodded, then looked at Digg, "How did she seem?"

"Mad at first, then when I told her I wasn't there to take her, she looked a little surprised. She asked how you were doing."

"Really?" Oliver asked, hope flooding his chest that tomorrow might go as he hoped.

"Yep." He answered and looked at the two men, "Hey, how about I go out for the food?"

Neither man acknowledged that he even said anything, so he left quietly. Oliver was still lost in what Digg had told him and Roy was looking out the window hoping that tomorrow whatever Oliver said, brought Thea back home.

 

**_ Noon the next day _ **

"Oliver, now is not the time for you to be running late!" Roy yelled from the kitchenette.

He walked in quickly from the bathroom, "I know, I know but I can't find my phone and if Felicity needs to get a hold of me, I--"

Digg slaps the phone into the man's hand and smiles, "She's already called," Oliver looked crestfallen and Digg had to hide a smile, "she told me to wish you good luck and call immediately after and tell her what Thea said."

"You could have interrupted my shower." Oliver said with a pout.

Roy and Diggle looked at each other and then Oliver, "Nope, that wasn't going to happen because it would have taken the two of you forever to get off the phone and then you'd have taken longer in the shower and missed your opportunity to talk with your sister. The three of us didn't come half way around the world for you to screw up."

Oliver jerked his head up from looking at his phone, offended, "I would never jeopardize speaking to Thea, John."

Digg held his hands up in surrender, "I know you wouldn't do it intentionally but since you found out she's friendly with Tommy a couple of days ago, you've been moodier than usual. You've already said that you'd talk to Felicity when you got back and she agreed. Right now, we need you're head in the game, okay?"

"Okay, let's go then." The three men left and headed to the restaurant.

Oliver knocked on the entrance and smiled when Thea opened the door. She didn't smile back and his faltered a bit. She moved back to let him in and shut the door. He stopped a couple of feet inside, she moved past him and towards the bar, sitting on a stool and she motioned for him to do the same.

"So, you manged to track me down after five months. What is it that you need to tell me?"

Oliver cleared his throat, "I was wrong." Thea looked stunned, of all the things she expected him to say, that wasn't one of them. He continued, "I was wrong to still see you as that little girl that got left behind when Dad and I got on the Gambit. I was wrong to not tell you about Mom and the evil she was up to with Merlyn. I was wrong when I lied about why Tommy and I weren't seeing eye to eye, I was wrong not to tell you about Slade, and I was wrong for not telling the truth about who I am now. If you'll let me, I'd like to right those wrongs."

"Ollie, I don't want some made up story or your version of events. I deserve to know the truth."

He nodded and straightened on the stool, "Thea, this story in no way makes me look good but it's all true. I want you to know it so that if you decide to come home, there are no more secrets between us. You're the only family I have left and I want you around. You told me before that you were tired of the secrets and I believe that's what drove you to leave."

She looked at him, trying to gauge whether or not to believe him, "Fine, but it doesn't mean I'll go home with you."

"Understood." She waited, he fidgeted a little collecting his thoughts.

"My time away is not something that I'm ever going to talk about. I did some things that I'm not proud of and that in no way affects anyone but me. I'm not going to ever see you as anything but my little sister Thea, no matter how old we get. When you were born," Oliver looks away and smiles at a memory, "and Mom and Dad brought you home, I snuck in your nursery. They had put you down for a nap but you were still awake and I looked at you and promised that I would always protect you because that's what big brothers do."

"But Ollie, that's the problem. You have to let me grow up and stop protecting me by lying. It might hurt to hear the truth but it's better than feeling that the only thing you're worthy of is a lie."

He reached out to touch her hand but pulled back at the last minute, "I know that Thea and I know that you have your own life but it's hard to not want to protect you." He hesitated, then blew out a long breath, "Dad survived the Gambit sinking."

"What?" Thea yelled, jumping from the stool.

He looked over at her with haunted eyes, "He survived but there wasn't enough supplies and he--" Oliver's voice cracked and he looked at the floor.

Thea calmed a little when she saw the look on Oliver's face but she'd never heard her brother about to break down, "What, Ollie? What did Dad do?" She asked him quietly.

She saw his hands shake slightly, "He shot himself."

Thea sat down heavily on the stool, "Oll--wha--I don't--Ollie?"

"I made it to the island and I buried him," Like he hadn't heard Thea, he continued, "he died so I could live but before that, in the raft, he gave me a book and told me to right his wrongs."

"Book? Wrongs? Ollie, what are you talking about?"

"Thea, Mom, Dad, Merlyn and a few of their buddies were doing not very nice things. They got whatever the wanted by whatever means necessary and that includes the Undertaking. I thought in order to do what Dad wanted, I had to eliminate those people that were in that book." He stopped and made sure Thea understood what he was saying.

"Eliminate? But Ollie, you're not a killer."

He chuckled slightly but it was without humor, "Thea, I am and I have been for years. Like I said, I had to do some terrible things in order to survive. When I came back, I decided that it didn't matter if I died on this mission, I was going to honor Dad with what he asked me to do." Oliver stood up and paced back and forth in front of a confused Thea, "Thea, Thea!" She looked at him in a bit of a daze, "I'm the Arrow."

She looked at him for a long moment, "Ollie, I thought you said no more lies. This is ridiculous, if you were just going to make stuff up, why did you even find me?"

"I am the Arrow and I'm not lying. Diggle? He started out as my bodyguard but then he began helping me when he found out. He helped me in the field, on comms to get me through the streets, and patching me up with the first aid he learned in Special Forces. Felicity? I needed some tech help and Walter said that she could fix my computer. What neither of them knew was that it was something related to the Arrow. She continued helping me even though she knew I was lying and then one day she brought me a book. It was the same book that Dad had given me on the raft but I knew mine was safe. She told me that Walter had found it in Mom's things and needed to know more about it. That led me to talk to Mom, who blew me off, which led to the Arrow talking to Mom, who shot me and I ended up in Felicity's car. She took me to the foundry where she and Digg kept me from dying."

This time Thea started pacing, "Ollie, you have to understand that this is a lot to take in. You tell me our father killed himself, you buried him and now to honor him, you became the Arrow?"

Oliver nodded and watched as his sister paced some more. She stopped and looked at him with narrow eyes, "Roy?"

"He was going to get himself killed so Diggle and Felicity convinced me to bring him in and train him. At Thea's gasp and hurt expression, he held up his hand, "He was already helping out in the Glades with no one to back him up. He was going out a night in that red hoodie and stopping women from being mugged or raped. This way, he was trained by both Diggle and myself and Felicity watched out for all of us."

Thea snorted and Oliver raised his eyebrows, she shook her head, "A little ironic considering how we first met." Remembering getting her purse hijacked.

Oliver sat silent until Thea asked, "What about Tommy?"

"Tommy," Oliver murmured, "Tommy didn't know until the night of the Undertaking. I was with him in the building until paramedics arrived because I didn't want him to be alone. He called me a murderer and told me to leave him be. It also didn't help that Laurel and I slept together and he knew so he stopped talking to both of us. Felicity somehow managed to keep him company and they're really good friends now. He slowly started talking to Laurel again when Slade unleashed his destruction on Starling. Once Laurel was kidnapped by Slade, Tommy was fed up with the whole triangle of us so he refused to talk to us again."

"I met Felicity once or twice when I'd visit Tommy. I like her but you need to find a way to talk to him Ollie, he's like your brother." Oliver smiled, this was the sweet Thea he knew.

"Actually we did. Laurel talked me into ambushing him a couple of mornings ago and he got some of the answers he wanted."

"What do you mean some?"

"Well, he figured that you might be with Malcolm and we all worked together to find you."

"Really?"

"Really, not to say there wasn't a couple of issues but it's mine and Laurel's issues to deal with."

Thea cocked an eyebrow, there was something her brother wasn't telling her but she trusted that it didn't have to do with her or he would've said something.

"So, is there anything else you'd like to know?" Oliver questioned.

"No, I know about Slade from the night Mom," Thea's voice wavered but she cleared her throat, "but I reserve the right to ask at a later date, okay?"

"Okay but will that be by phone call or in person?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"I hope in person but you have to decide if you want me to come back with you."

"Thea, I traveled around the world to find you, of course I want you home."

"You say that now big brother but first let me tell you what I've been up to with Malcolm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I got the timeline wrong. From what I remembered it was a few months until he found her so I just used five months. If it's not correct, let me know and I can change it.


	10. Thea's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea lets Oliver know what she and Malcolm have been up to and a surprising person helps Tommy to help Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I know this update is almost a week late. Last Sunday morning, I was typing away at work (I work a Grave shift) and then this came out. 
> 
> Now you guys don't see my outline so you don't know that I had no intention of going the direction that it's going in now. 
> 
> I just let whatever wanted to come from my brain do so and I'd figure it out when I finished the chapter. I loved it! Whatever muse decided to visit, I appreciated it and I had to scrap my other outline and make an entire new one. That's is what took so long, I wanted to make sure that everything made sense.
> 
> My outlines are pretty simple, usually just three or four sentences to give me the basic feel of the chapter. My other outline would have ended in three more chapters and now I have a few more than that. I have to say that it's kind of writing itself right now and I hope if you've stuck with me this long, that you'll enjoy the changes.
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me and enjoy!

Oliver stilled, dread going through him. He knew what kind of man Malcolm was and what he was capable of doing so what exactly had he been teaching Thea.

"Ollie?" Thea questioned.

"Sorry Thea, so what is it that you want to tell me?" He sat still and impassive, not knowing what his sister might say.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" He asked, reaching out to take her hand. She gripped it with stunning strength.

"I know what you've told me and I know the destruction he's caused but he didn't coerce me into coming here. I was mad at you and at everyone for lying to me and even though I knew he wasn't a good person, at least he didn't lie." Oliver winced internally as he watched her collect her thoughts before she continued, "Now you've told me who you are and why you do the things you do. It's going to take some time to adjust to that but I know from what I used to read of the Hood, you've killed and I don't want you to kill him."

Oliver sat up straighter and looked Thea in the eye, "Why would I want to kill him Thea? What did he do?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"He's been training me." She replied softly.

"Training?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Yeah, he said that I could be the child he's always wanted and he's been teaching me all these different self defense methods and I use sticks and lately I've been training with a staff. I asked him what it was all for and he said he'd tell me in due time."

Oliver stood up and wanted to pace but Thea wouldn't let go of his hand, "Ollie, I didn't know! Until you told me what he'd been up to with Mom and Dad and the Undertaking, I didn't know he was that bad. I thought it was more of a corporate king type thing not a take over the world type thing."

Oliver blew out a breath, he knew she was right. He loved Thea and she didn't realize how evil Malcolm was. He'd hurt her by not telling her the truth and keeping secrets from her. "I guess the big question is, what are you going to do Thea?" She looked confused so he continued, "Do you want to stay here with Malcolm or do you want to come home?"

"Ollie, I already said I want to come home."

"I know what you said but he obviously has some plans for you and if that's the case, then I don't think he'd let you go that easily."

"Thea's free to leave any time she chooses." Both siblings whip their heads to where Malcolm is coming around a corner. "I'm not keeping her a prisoner here, she came with me of her own free will when YOUR friend was tearing down the city. If she chooses to go back with you, I won't stop her."

Oliver moved to stand somewhat in front of his sister, putting himself between her and Malcolm. Malcolm laughed, "Really Oliver? This is my island, did you not think I would have every possibility covered? You could be dead ten times over if I so wanted." The door to the restaurant opened and in walked Malcolm's men with Diggle and Roy.

"I have to admit, I didn't know you were here until this morning but usually I don't have my daughter lying to me to get out of the house. Once I had her followed and saw you arrive, I had them look for your two sidekicks here." He looks at Thea, shaking his head, "Such a waste, just like both of your brothers. I could have taught you so much and the things we could have accomplished."

Oliver could see Thea getting angry out of the corner of his eye and he wanted to stop anything from escalating, "So, if she wants to leave with us, she can?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Isn't that what I just said?"

"Roy," he turned towards Oliver when his name was called, "can you go with Thea and get whatever belongings she wants to bring back with her and we'll meet you two at the airport?"

"Ollie--" Thea cautioned.

"You two go with them." Malcolm interrupted, nodding at two of his guards near the door.

Oliver looked at his sister, "Go, get what you need and we'll see you at the airport." She looked at her brother, then to Diggle and Roy. Roy held out his hand, she took it and followed the two men out of the restaurant.

"Okay, now that you've got my daughter out of the way--" Malcolm started, leaning against the bar.

"What do you want?" Oliver interrupted him.

"What do you mean?" Malcolm answered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Merlyn, don't play dumb, you and I both know it doesn't suit you. What were you training my sister for?"

"Nothing that concerns you or your precious city." He straightened from the bar and looked at Oliver with a smirk, "You and it will be fine as long as you stay away from my business and that includes Miss Smoak and my idiot son."

Both men tensed when they heard Felicity's name and Malcolm noticed, walking a step closer he said, "Yes, I know all about Miss Smoak and the work she does for you. Like I said, what I want has nothing to do with you or Starling. Stay out of my business and I won't come anywhere near any of you, if you choose to ignore me, well let's just say that the Undertaking would seem like a minor bump compared to what I can do."

Oliver and Diggle watched as Malcolm and his minions left. They looked at each other, "Do you think we can trust that?" Diggle asked.

Oliver looked over at his friend, "I have no idea but I think for now we can. Whatever it is he's after now, has nothing to do with us or Starling." Diggle nodded and both men left through the front door, heading back to the hotel to pick up their and Roy's belongings.

Thea jumped up when she saw them enter the lounge area, "What's goin--"

Oliver walked right up to her and hugged her tight, "Not here, wait until we get home," He whispered, "I'll tell you everything once we get to Starling." He released her and looked down, he read in her eyes that she understood. She went to sit back down by Roy who handed her back her coffee. It hit the handle of her bag and spilled on her hand. Roy sprang up, apologizing and Oliver dashed to the counter to get some napkins, Digg on the other hand was the only one to notice that the younger Queen didn't even flinch. She let the two men fuss over her until the were called to their plane ten minutes later. Oliver would need to know about this when the got back.

 

** Meanwhile, in Starling **

"Tommy?" Felicity questioned as she walked into the living room.

"Hang on a second." He covered the phone with one hand and glanced over at Felicity. He could tell she hadn't slept well and by the clock on the mantel, she'd only been out about two hours, "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head and headed towards him, "Hey," she stopped as he spoke, "why don't you go to my room? I'll be there in a minute and we can talk about it, okay?"

"I'm sorry Tommy." She whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for, head on back, get comfortable and I'll be there in a few minutes." She nodded and walked back down the hallway.

"Was that Felicity?" Laurel asked when Tommy got back on the phone.

"Yeah," He answered as he watched her enter his bedroom, "it's hitting her harder than I expected it to. She's really scared and has nightmares and me being nearby helps."

"But isn't her night job scary too, like working with the Arrow can't be all fun and games. Shouldn't she be used to gunshots and bombs and stuff by now?"

Tommy tensed up and his voice hardened, "Exactly what do you mean by that Laurel?"

Laurel was silent, Tommy had gotten defensive and she replayed what she said, "No! Not like that Tommy! What I mean is that she's working with Ollie and what he does isn't exactly kittens and rainbows. I know she doesn't go into the field that often but I know she sews them up when they come back and she was in that warehouse a couple of months back that was rigged with those bombs. I was manning the comms and was there when they all came back and she was as cool as a cucumber. So what I'm asking is why this is upsetting her so much when those things haven't? Is there something more to it?"

Tommy sat up a little straighter, "Like what?"

"I don't know Tommy, I mean I know her but I never made an effort until yesterday to actually talk to her. You know her, you're best friends and even though I know she hasn't told you everything she does with Ollie, you have read of the Arrow's exploits in the paper. She leads a dangerous life even if Ollie, Roy and John protect her as much as they can."

He gets up and turns off the living room lights, "Thanks Laurel, I'll talk to her and see if there's anything else she's worried about. I know that she's going into work tomorrow so do you want to meet up for lunch?"

"Tommy, I'd like that but can we make it closer to two o'clock? I have a deposition at eleven."

"Sure, see you tomorrow. I'll text you when I'm headed to your office."

"Good night Tommy."

"Good night Laurel." Tommy ended the call as he walked through his bedroom door.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I could have coded or something if you wanted to talk to her some more." Felicity told him as she sat up against the headboard.

"No, it's fine. We're having lunch tomorrow while you're at work," He saw her fidgeting with the bottom of her sleep shirt, "so you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Her eyes darted to him, "I keep thinking that if the boyfriend hadn't come over, would he have blown up the block? I hacked into SCPD's mainframe and found out how much explosives he had. My whole block would have been leveled."

He eased onto the bed and took her hand, rubbing circles on her palm, "Not that I wish anyone pain, but I'm thankful the boyfriend showed up. I know he got shot but at least it gave the authorities notice that this was happening and they were able to evacuate. They also talked him down and he's in jail so I know it's scary but you're okay now."

"I know that logically but my brain just won't stop. I don't know what to do Tommy." She confessed.

"Well, first, lay down and let's get comfortable." He put phone on the nightstand and fluffs both his and her pillows. She laid beside him, facing him. "Second, let's talk about something good. Oh, how's Donna doing?"

She rolls her eyes, which is kind of impressive since she's laying down, "Really Tommy? My mother is what you think will calm me down."

"No, but I know she called you earlier to check on you so tell me about that conversation." She looked at him for minute but began to talk. That led to other topics and forty five minutes later, her eyes were starting to droop, until Tommy's phone rang.

He leaned over and snatched it off the nightstand, a little pissed that someone would call this late. He was tempted to curse them and hang up for undoing all his hard work with Felicity when he noticed it was Ollie.

"Ollie?" Tommy answered, putting it on speaker.

"Yeah, sorry, I know it's late there but we didn't get a chance to call before we left Corto Maltese but we're in Germany headed back and we've got Thea."

"Oh, Oliver, that's great." Felicity said.

"You okay Felicity?" Oliver asked, voice softening when he talked to her.

"I've been better but Tommy's helping." She smiled at Tommy but he noticed that she wasn't shaky anymore now that she was talking to Ollie.

"Ollie?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah Tommy?"

"Keep Felicity company for a minute." She looked at him quizzically as he moved to get out of the bed, "I need to make sure that I turned on the alarm and I have to brush my teeth. Talk to Ollie, see what's going on and I'll be back in a minute." She nodded and Oliver said, "Sure."

"So you guys will be back--" Felicity started after Tommy left the room.

"Why do I need to keep you company Felicity?" Oliver quietly countered.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, you know you can always tell me anything right?"

"I know but it's silly."

"Fe-li-ci-ty."

She huffed out a breath, "Fine, I'm still a little scared and it's better if I'm not alone, that's all."

Oliver was silent for a few moments, long enough that Felicity thought the line might have disconnected, "Oliver?"

"Felicity, I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's my job to make sure that you're safe and you weren't. I was halfway around the world when you needed me and I couldn't help you."

"Oliver, it was not anyone's fault but the crazy ex-husband's." She broke off the last part with a yawn.

"I know but--"

"No, no buts. You protect me and you have since we met but this was out of everyone's control."

"Well, we should be home in about twelve hours. I'm not sure how long the next layover is but it could be less than that. I can't really go into explanations right now so tell Tommy that once we land, we'll meet up so everyone can know exactly what's going on, okay?" Oliver was met with silence, "Felicity?"

Tommy had walked back in on the last part and noticed that Felicity was now peacefully asleep. He picked up the phone as he heard Ollie ask for Felicity again.

"Hey," Tommy whispered and headed to his bathroom, "she's fine but she's finally asleep. I heard the tail end of that so we'll see you when you get here."

"Tommy, is she really okay?"

"She will be once you're home man."

"Tommy--" Oliver cautioned.

"I know, I know but for the past twenty four hours I've seen her shaking and trying to hide it both here and at the foundry. I can't get her to eat hardly anything and she barely sleeps. She talked to you for a couple of minutes and she's knocked out. She feels safe now just by talking to you, so yeah, you guys have to have a conversation and soon."

"We'll be home in about twelve hours, just keep watching out for her until then, okay?"

Tommy let him get away with not answering, replying, "See you soon, man."


	11. Everyone's back in one spot

They were driving through the city from the airport. "I didn't realize the devastation." Thea whispered to Oliver.

"Yeah, it's bad but the people of this city are strong, they can pick up the pieces and Tommy liquidated most of his father's holdings to help with the worst his areas." Oliver answered.

Thea nodded then looked at Roy and Digg in the front seat, "Where are we going?" She asked as they passed the turn that would have taken them to the loft.

"Tommy's." Roy said.

She looked over at Oliver, who's face was closed off. She knew that they weren't getting along and as much as she wanted to see Tommy, she didn't want Oliver to be uncomfortable.

"Ollie, I can go there later." She told him as she clutched his forearm.

He looked at her questioningly, "Why?"

"I want to see Tommy but I don't want you uncomfortable. I know he makes snarky comments and you just take it but--"

"Thea," He grabbed her hand and squeezed, "it's okay. Well, not completely, but it's getting better. Remember me telling you that Laurel convinced me to ambush him a couple of days ago at his penthouse?" Thea nodded so he continued, "She wanted him to have all the information and if he chose not to be friends with us, we would accept it. Well, Felicity was there and we talked and answered all of his questions and it was actually Tommy who suggested you could be with Malcolm. We started looking at that angle to find you. Laurel and I took Felicity being at Tommy's the wrong way and she went off on us." Thea's eyebrows hit her hairline but Oliver continued, "I think that Laurel and Tommy have talked quite a bit in the two days we've been in Corto Maltese but he and I haven't hashed everything out completely. When Felicity discovered a connection, we immediately flew out to find you."

Thea nodded, "I'm sorry, Ollie."

He shook his head, "Nothing to be sorry for. You asked for the truth and we refused to give it to you. You had to take care of yourself the best way you could. I'm not happy you were with Malcolm and we will have a detailed conversation of exactly how you were trained but that can wait until tomorrow. Right now, I know that Tommy wants to see you."

Diggle looked back at Oliver in the mirror, he noted that Oliver was tense and probably wouldn't get any better until he saw Felicity. Digg pulled into Tommy's garage and talked to the attendant. The attendant called Tommy, who approved their entrance. Digg parked in one of the visitor spots and they walked to the elevator banks. Once at the door, Roy knocked and Tommy let them all in.

"Hey sis," Tommy smiled at her and gave her a big hug, "I'm glad you're back."

"Honestly, it's good to be home." She replied. Tommy looked at Oliver who was looking around the room. "She's still asleep, she woke up twice in the middle of the night."

"I thought she was going into work?" Oliver asked.

"No, I called and told them she'd had a bad night and they said she could stay home."

"Who?" Thea asked, looking between the two men.

"Felicity." Roy whispered, leaning closer.

"She's here?" She whispered back.

Tommy looked at the two, lip ticked up because their whispering really wasn't a whisper, "Hey, she's in my room, why don't you go and check on her?"

Oliver didn't even glance in Tommy's direction, he just headed down the hall to where Felicity was. 

"Don't you want to check on her too?" She asked Diggle and Roy.

"Yeah, but I'm going to give them a minute." Diggle replied, looking at Tommy, "That was a really long flight, you got something to drink?"

"Yep, help yourself to the kitchen and I'll order some Chinese." Tommy told him as he headed to his phone. Diggle grabbed a bottled water and handed one to Roy.

"If you throw a pizza in there, I'd be eternally grateful." Thea asked, batting her eyelashes playfully.

Tommy grinned, "I feel sorry for the guy you date, he's never gonna know what hit him." Roy choked on his water, Diggle and Thea started laughing and Tommy looked at them confused.

Oliver heard the laughter in the living room as he shut the bedroom door. There was a little light coming in from behind the curtains and it highlighted her blonde hair on the grey sheets. He walked over and sat on the bed, looking over her the best he could in the dim light. He knew that it was mainly emotional stress and he didn't know how to help with that. He stared at her, not knowing what to do because she was the one who always handled this type of thing. She always knew exactly what to say and do and he felt useless. If it was a person, he could put the fear of God into them but this--"

"Oliver?" She asked, voice husky from sleep.

His heart tripped, "Yeah, we're back. You can go back to sleep, I just wanted to check on you." He went to move from the bed but she grabbed his wrist.

"No," She released his wrist and sat up, "I think I'm okay now. Is Thea here?"

They heard laughter again and he smiled, "Yeah, she is. Tommy is thrilled."

She smiled too, "I bet." Her stomach growled loudly and her cheeks turned pink, "Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to eat, still nervous I guess." He nodded and moved off the bed, "I'll let you get ready and I'll see if they want to order something."

There was a knock on the door and Tommy stuck his head in, "Damn, I was hoping there would be a little less clothing on."

"Tommy." Oliver said through gritted teeth but all the man did was grin wider.

"Tommy, you realize this is your bed right?" Felicity asked, blush forming on her face and neck. As Oliver looked at her, he wanted to know just how far down that blush went.

"Yep," He answered, coming in the door a little, "but you know there's this invention called the washing machine?"

Oliver watched as the blush deepened, turning to his friend, "Tommy." Oliver warned.

"Okay, okay, just wanted to let you know that we have Chinese coming," Felicity's stomach growled again and Tommy chuckled, "and it seems not a moment too soon."

Oliver nodded and glanced back at Felicity, "Get ready, we'll be in the kitchen." Felicity smiled and nodded as the men walked out the door.

"Tommy--" Oliver said, close to the Arrow voice

"Nope, don't care what you have to say man." Oliver looked at him wide eyed and Tommy waved him away, "Yep, I know there are things you can do to me but I don't care. That's the first genuine smile that I've seen on her face since I picked her up at her apartment."

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks as Tommy walked away. He stood there for a minute until Diggle walked up to him, "You okay man? How's our girl?"

"She's um, she's good, I think." Diggle raised his eyebrows so Oliver elaborated, "She seemed okay and she's hungry."

"Okay, well, that sounds good. What's got your face like that?"

"It's nothing." Oliver told him and went to walk off.

Diggle grabbed him arm and even though he could have shaken it off, Oliver stopped again, "Don't. If there's an issue--"

"It's not an issue Digg, it's just--" Oliver cut himself off.

"It's just what? Oliver. Talk to me, man." Diggle asked, crossing his arms.

Oliver huffed, "It's just something Tommy said."

"Lord, it's like pulling teeth," Digg muttered, louder he asked, "What did Tommy say?"

"He was teasing us a little but then told us the food was coming. I told her to get ready and we'd be in the kitchen and she smiled."

Digg waited but Oliver didn't say anymore, "That's it? She smiles all the time."

"I know and I didn't think anything about it either until I shut the door and was going to tell him what he said was inappropriate and he told me he didn't care what I had to say." Diggle's eyebrows rose, "He said that it was the first genuine smile she's had since he'd picked her up the other night."

"Well, she's been through a lot Oliver and it might take a while for her to get back to her normal. I know it was down the street but it was still her home, her neighborhood--"

"TOMMY!" Felicity yelled.

Oliver and Diggle both ran into Tommy's bedroom with Tommy right behind them, "What is it Felicity?" Digg asked. She was standing in the bathroom doorway, wrapped in a towel, hair still damp and she was furious.

"Tommy, I need my suitcase please. Frack! Where's my phone?" She started looking around the bed and was about to bend to the floor when Diggle caught her around her waist and stood her up. 

"That might not be the best idea considering what you're wearing." He said as he looked down at her towel. She blushed and looked to Tommy, "Please, Tommy, hurry!"

"Felicity, what's the rush? The food's not here yet." Oliver told her.

"Doesn't matter, I'm late for work and--"

"Felicity!" Tommy barked.

She stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"I called you in."

"What?" She asked again.

"I called Ray and let him know that you didn't get much sleep. He told me to tell you to stay but if you got a chance, look over the two emails he sent to make sure they're correct. He didn't want to go to Gotham without you double checking his work."

She walked over to Tommy and hugged him, "Thank you Tommy." The phone rang and they heard Thea yell, "Food's on it's way up!"

"Okay, get out so I can get dressed. Oh! never mind, I'll leave," She shook her head as she headed to the door, "my suitcase is down the hall." They heard her muttering to herself as she entered the guest bedroom and closed the door.

The three men walked down the hall and into the living area and saw Thea and Roy getting the food. They spread it out on the dining room table while Tommy and Oliver got drinks and brought them to the table. Felicity came out from the bedroom and Thea walked up to her, hugging her tight. She leaned back to look at the younger woman who was smiling.

"I think it's time we became friends, don't you?"

"From what I've heard about you, I don't think I have a choice." Felicity replied as Thea broke out into laughter. They went to sit down and Tommy's phone rang.

"It's Laurel," Tommy answered, "Hey."

"Hey, did everyone make it back?"

"Yeah, Thea's here and we're eating lunch and I was supposed to meet with you today. Laurel, I'm sorry."

She chuckled, "Actually, that's why I was calling you. I'm on short recess right now but this is going to be a long deposition. Can I call later to see if someone can fill me in?"

"Sure, why don't you just come by whenever you're finished and I'll let you know what happened."

"You sure?"

"Yep, give me a call and I'll be waiting."

"Okay, thanks Tommy. See you later tonight."

Tommy hangs up the phone and looks at it for a minute before he feels Felicity squeeze his hand, "Is that good?" She asked.

"I don't know, she just wants to know what we know."

"Well, maybe after that you can talk some more." Thea added.

Tommy looked over at his sister, "Maybe, we'll see."

Everyone ate and enjoyed small talk and Tommy took out some eclairs from a nearby bakery for dessert. Coffee was made and poured and everyone was enjoying the chocolaty goodness when Diggle remembered the last time he saw coffee and Thea together.

He cleared his throat and looked at Thea, "You okay with coffee Thea?" She and everyone else looked at John with a puzzled look but she answered, "Yes, should I not be?"

"Well, I was just remembering the airport in Corto Maltese." Roy, Thea and Oliver relaxed their expressions while Tommy and Felicity still looked confused.

"What happened in the airport?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I accidentally spilled coffee on Thea's hand." Roy answered.

"And you didn't even wince." Diggle countered.

"What?" Oliver and Roy asked together.

"Maybe it wasn't that hot." Felicity added.

"There was steam coming off her hand where it spilled, it was hot." Diggle insisted.

Oliver looked at his friend, then his sister, "Thea, I think we need to know how Malcolm trained you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we're not going to worry about Ray. In this story, which I won't be using much of the show's story any longer, he's just her boss. There will be no fleshing out of Ray's character.


	12. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been over a month and there really is no excuse. Both of my jobs have asshole people that I work with and I've pretty much just wanted to come home, shower and sleep. It's no excuse because I love this story and I love this fandom so I thought I would try my hand at it today. I hope you enjoy!

Everyone looked at Thea and she huffed, putting down her do-nut. Felicity hid a smirk behind her coffee cup, that was definitely a Queen trait. 

"Well?" Oliver questioned.

"I already told you that he trained me in all kinds of martial arts. I can shoot a bow and arrow, throw stars and wield an bo staff."

Oliver covered his eyes, shook his head and then looked back up at Thea, "You told me that already Thea, in the bar, in Corto Maltese. I want to know what Digg's talking about."

Thea looked over at Digg and then to her brother. John saw her face and he noticed the look she had. She looked terrified that she would say something wrong.

"Thea," Diggle started, the woman in questioned looked at him, "there is nothing you can say here that will make anyone think any less of you. I've done things during my tours, your brother was on an island and God knows where else, you met Roy because he stole your purse, and Felicity used to be a hacktivist. We just want to know how and how much you were trained, that's all."

She looked around at the group and stopped short when she saw a smirk on Tommy's face, "What?" she asked.

He picked up his cup to take a sip, "I just think it's funny that I'm the only good one here."

Felicity started laughing and they turned to look at her, which of course made her laugh more. When she could finally control it, she said, "He's right if you think about it. He's done nothing which would be considered bad but if we polled the women from his past--"

"And," Tommy dragged out the word, "that's where we get this conversation back on topic. So Thea," he flattens an imaginary wrinkle in his shirt, "what did dear old dad do?"

"He used hot water. He would pour it on my hands over and over and over and progressively hotter and hotter until it got to the point that I didn't flinch when he would do it."

Thea saw Ollie's hand clench and Tommy's mouth get tight. She also felt the tension rolling off Roy who was sitting right beside her.

"Why?" Felicity asked.

Thea shrugged but Oliver and Diggle both answered, "Pain tolerance."

"Again, why?" Felicity asked again.

Thea shrugged again saying, "He told me that he had a plan for me."

"And that plan would be?" Roy asked.

"That would be a Malcolm question and after our little conversation at the bar, I'm not too worried about it." Oliver replied.

They all whipped their heads to Oliver at that and he held his hands up to stop any questions, "When Roy and Thea left to get her things to come home, Malcolm informed us," he motioned to Diggle, "that as long as we stay away from his business, he would leave Thea and Starling alone. He also made a point to include you," he looked at Felicity and then Tommy, "and you into that."

"Okay, I can see Felicity, but what can I do exactly. I run a bar, I mean yeah, I'm friends with you and am Thea's brother but it's not like I have the training you do or Felicity's brains."

"I got the feeling that he has someone watching here. Not like an all seeing, all knowing type but he's kept an eye out here so he knows that you and Felicity are friends. I think it was more of a threat to not get involved and we're not."

"But Ollie--" Thea warned.

"I know, I know. He's evil and does horrible things but I am taking him at his word about this. I don't think that whatever he wanted you for is here in Starling and if we don't bother him, he won't bother us." 

"But," Diggle added, "if he comes to our door?"

Oliver's eyes hardened but never left Digg's, "Then he gets put in the ground."

"Okay, I'm going to go along with this since you two were the ones he talked to and you would know but can we just keep a little eye on him. Like one small, teeny, tiny eye, like a fly's eye?"

"Felicity--"

"No," she placated, "hear me out." Oliver nodded and waited for her to continue, "I won't go prodding and poking but I would like to set up alerts to let us know if he comes back to Starling. Technically, that's not in his business because he did say he would stay away from here and leave us in peace but I don't trust that he would since both of his children are here."

Oliver looked at Felicity as he thought about what she said. Thea watched with interest as the two of them seemed to have a conversation without actually talking to one another. Roy bumped her shoulder and she leaned towards him whispering, "Do they always do this?"

He nodded, whispering back, "All the time."

Oliver sighed, "Okay, but nothing more than that please. I'm sure he has his own techie watching to see if we do anything." Felicity smiled and nodded.

"Okay folks, this has been fun but I miss my wife and baby girl so Oliver," putting his hand on the man's shoulder, "if you need anything, call me." Oliver nodded and Diggle was out the door.

"Yep, as much as I want to stay and chat with my new brother," Tommy smiled indulgently at her, "I'm sleepy. Ollie is it okay to go to the loft?"

"Yeah, you two take the loft and I'll see you later." Thea nods, hugs Tommy, Felicity and Oliver and Roy grabs both of their bags and they head out.

Oliver moves to his bag and Felicity asks, "Where are you going?"

"The foundry. I need some shut eye and I'm not going to the loft so--"

"You can stay here man. I have extra room and it really isn't a problem." Tommy replied as he walked back in from the kitchen.

"No, that's okay, I mean Felicity is sleeping in there."

"Actually, I'm fine for now. It's daylight and I need to read over those emails Ray sent so he doesn't freak out in Gotham. After that I was going to set up the alerts for Malcolm so you have plenty of time to rest. Tommy is headed downtown in a little bit to meet Laurel so it'll be quiet."

He looked at Tommy and Felicity. He was standing behind her chair and he realized that they were ganging up on him. 

"So, is this what this friendship is going to be from now on?" he asked both of them.

He saw Tommy's grip get tighter on the chair and Felicity was fidgeting with her napkin, "What do you mean Ollie?"

"What I mean is once you forgive me and I start acting like a good friend again, you guys are going to gang up on me to get me to do what you want?"

Oliver saw the tension leave Tommy's body and a smile go across Felicity's face, "Considering we just get Felicity to ask you and you do it, I see no reason to gang up on you." Tommy replied.

Ollie's look of shock and the blush on Felicity's face was all he needed to see before he motioned for Ollie to follow him, "Come on, let me show you where everything is at." 

Tommy walked off towards the hall and Oliver took one last look over his shoulder, Felicity was smiling as she picked up her tablet to start working.

"So here it is, not much but there's a bathroom across the hall and according to Felicity, that bed sleeps like a cloud." Tommy confided.

"Thanks man, I know we aren't finished with our talk but still, thank you." Oliver confessed as he put his bag on the floor at the end of the bed.

"It's not a problem and you're right we're not finished but we don't have to do it all at once. Maybe later tonight we can have a drink and talk, if you're up to it."

"I'd like that." Oliver replied.

"Good," Tommy slapped his hand together and rubbed them, "I have to head out but if you need anything, Felicity knows where everything is so just ask her."

Oliver nodded and Tommy left. He heard voices and then the door shutting. He opened his bag and got out a fresh pair of boxers but realized that was the only thing clean he had left. He left the bedroom and went back into the living room where Felicity was sitting on the floor with her tablet, laptop and phone in front of her on the coffee table.

"Felicity?" he questioned.

"Hmmm?" she answered, looking up from her tablet.

He held up the bag, "Um, I need to wash my clothes, where is Tommy's laundry room?"

She pointed back to the kitchen, "Walk past the fridge and it's the first door on the left."

He went to start his wash and headed back to the guest room, "Oliver, I can put them in the dryer for you. Just get some rest, okay?"

"That's okay, you don't have to--" he protested.

"I know I don't have to but considering I've done it in the foundry since I've started helping you, it's not a problem."

His eyebrows crinkled up and he had a look of confusion on his face, "What?"

"What? What?"

"You did laundry at the foundry?"

She chuckled at little, "Oliver, how did you think those towels got cleaned?"

"Well, I washed sometimes."

"I know you did and so did Diggle but when I walked in one day and the wet towel smell almost knocked me over, I figured it was time to wash them more often."

"Oh, sorry."

"No need, we all work down there and I was just helping out just like I will do now. Put those clothes outside the bathroom door and I'll wash those to." She told him, pointing at the clothes he was wearing.

"Felicity--"

She looked over her glasses at him and he pulled his lips in and bit them, "Okay." he mumbled.

He went into the guest room, got his clean boxers and went into the bathroom. He opened it a moment later and discarded his clothes outside the door. He had turned the water on when he heard Felicity pick them up and walk off with them. He shook his head as he remembered her look and stepped under the spray.

After his shower he felt much better but was starting to feel the exhaustion of the past five days. He shook his head again, had it only been five days? He pushed back from the counter and walked back to the guest room fully expecting to conk out but it was too quiet. Things kept going around and around in his head and he couldn't get his brain to turn off. He lay there for a while before finally grabbing a pillow and the blanket from the end of the bed and walk back to the living room.

She looked up when she felt eyes on her. She lifted her eyebrow in question and he shrugged, "It's too quiet."

"Really?"

He nodded and she purposely looked back down at her tablet until she knew he was settled behind her. She really didn't need her babbling to start since he was all shirtless and in boxers.

As he got situated on the couch she murmured, "Oliver are you sure my typing won't bother you?"

"No, it's good. I've fallen asleep to it before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, in the foundry."

It was quiet for a few minutes with Felicity typing away and she turned to ask him a question. He was sound asleep, she pulled the blanket up a little bit and went back to her emails.

Five hours later, Felicity is shaking his shoulder and Oliver instantly comes awake.

"What is it Felicity?"

"Someone is trying to get in." As soon as she said it, the doorknob rattles a little.

"Tommy?" Oliver whispers as he gets up off the couch.

She shook her head, "He called about an hour ago, he and Laurel were going out to eat and talk plus he has a key."

"The doorman didn't call either." she whispers back as she gets off her knees.

He pushes her behind him, then turns grabbing both of her shoulders, "Go to Tommy's room, lock the door, get in the bathroom and then lock the bathroom door and don't come out until I come get you, okay?" She nods and heads down the hall.

He eases up to the door and flipped both locks quickly and snatches it open, "Sara?" he asks wide eyed.

"Ollie?" Sara asks, equally stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I did a cliffhanger and no, don't kill me. I promise it won't be over a month before I post again. I already have the outlines of all the chapters done, I just fill in the conversations as I type. At the very latest, I'll have it up by Wednesday but I hope to have it up Sunday.


	13. Surprise guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow gets some surprise guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this on Wednesday but this time I can legit say it's not my fault! The construction crews that are in my area cut the cable not once, not twice but three times. So not only was I unable to post Wednesday but I missed, Arrow, LOT and Scandal, not a very happy girl here. 
> 
> Anyway, my apologies and I hope that you enjoy!

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"Can we move this inside please?" Nyssa said, coming up behind Sara, "We've been exposed too much as it is."

Oliver moved and let the ladies in, shutting and locking the door behind them. He moved around and in front of them, "So, you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Um, Ollie, I would but could you put some pants on first?" Sara instructed, looking down his body and back up.

"Yeah," Oliver went towards the hall but remembered he washed his clothes and then Felicity was going to dry them, "did she put them in the bedroom or are they still in the laundry?" He muttered to himself.

Nyssa overheard him, "Who?"

"What?" Oliver questioned as he whipped his head back to Sara and Nyssa.

"You said 'did she put them in the bedroom or are they in the laundry'" Nyssa replied.

"Ollie, do you have a woman here?" Sara chided.

"No, Felicity is here--"

"Wait, Felicity is here? So you finally got your head out of your ass?" Sara asked.

"No, yes, well no, hell it's a long story and I'll get her and then get dressed and you can let me know why you broke into Tommy's place, okay?"

Both women nodded and he headed to Tommy's room. He came up to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Felicity? It's clear, you can come out?"

He heard the lock click and she slid the door open a crack until she saw him and slid it all the way open, "Who was it?"

"Sara and Nyssa." He answered as he grabbed her hand and started walking back to the living room. They were almost out of Tommy's bedroom when he stopped, "Where did you put my clothes?"

"They're folded and on the bed in the guest bedroom." She answered, pointing to the closed door.

"Okay, I'll get dressed and be right out." She nodded, he opened and entered the bedroom and she walked on into the living room.

"Sara!" Felicity proclaimed as she walked faster to hug her friend, "What are you doing here?"

Sara held her out from her and looked her over. She noticed the black rings under her eyes and it looked like she'd lost a few pounds but she was still bubbly as ever, "Well, Smoak, I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah, that's a long story."

"That's what Oliver said." Nyssa added.

Felicity whipped her head around, "I'm sorry Nyssa, how are you?"

Nyssa was saved from answering when Oliver walked back into the room, "So, do we sit?" he asked, gesturing to the living room.

All three women nodded and once Nyssa and Sara were ensconced on the sofa and Oliver was on the arm of the love seat that Felicity was sitting on, Oliver asked again, "So, why are you here?"

Sara and Nyssa looked at one another and Nyssa gave a subtle nod of her head and Sara turned back to them, "We left Nanda Parbat because there is a war coming."

"War?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, we've heard rumors for years that someone wants my father's power and they were just that, rumors. We were recently in Spain and I got some very reliable information that it's no longer a rumor. When we tried returning home, all of our ways in were blocked so without knowing what else to do, we came here."

"Do you know who the threat is?" Oliver asked.

"No, but as harsh as my father can be, he does rule with a fair fist. This one is pure evil and wants to use the League as a weapon against those he dislikes. He wants power and everything that comes with being Ra's."

"Has anyone escaped to let you know what is going on?"

"No, this is recent, as in two days ago," Sara replied, "but since we weren't killed immediately on sight, we've made the assumption that the leader of this group wasn't there yet."

"But as soon as he realizes your not, he will come looking for you." Felicity expounded.

"Yes, we were hoping that you could help with wiping us off the map until we can figure out what to do next." Sara said.

Felicity looked to Oliver, "I don't see where that would be an issue. Since you got into this building without anyone knowing and bypassed all the Security features, I'm sure you took precautions when you traveled here, right?"

Both women nodded, "Okay, we can go to the foundry later and I'll scrub everything and then we'll figure out what to do next."

"Thank you Felicity." Sara said.

"Yes, thank you." Nyssa added.

"Okay, just one question, why here?" Oliver asked.

"I saw Tommy and Laurel earlier so I assumed they lived in Laurel's apartment not here but I knew Tommy wouldn't give this place up and why are you two looking at me like that?"

Felicity got up and sat beside Sara, "Oh, there is so much to tell you."

"So, I'll know why Ollie was in boxers and answered Tommy's door?"

Felicity blushed, "Yep but let's start from the beginning."

"While you do that, I'll call Tommy and Laurel." Oliver said, getting up and heading to his phone.

"Ollie, the less people who know the better."

"Normally, I'd agree with you Sara but trust me, once I tell you what's been going on, you'll be okay with it."

Oliver walked back to the guest room and called Tommy, "Hey, sorry to interrupt your meal but I have something I need to talk to you and Laurel about. Can you get somewhere private and call me back?"

"Actually we just walked into Laurel's apartment."

"That's great, can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure, hang on."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Laurel is sitting down."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, here we go."

"Hey Laurel, don't worry about wine, Ollie's on the phone and he wants to speak with both of us."

"About what?"

"Don't know yet, come have a seat."

"Ollie, what's this about?"

"We have visitors at the penthouse."

Tommy and Laurel went on alert, "What kind of visitors?"

"Sara and Nyssa."

"What?!"

"Yeah, short version is someone is planning a takeover of the League and they weren't able to get back inside so they came here."

"Ollie, I'm on my way." Laurel said, getting up from the couch.

"No!"

"What? Ollie she's my sister!"

"I know, I know but we're actually going to the foundry in about an hour. They don't know who's behind the takeover so they want all traces of themselves scrubbed and possible new identities. Meet us there and we'll fill you in on everything."

Laurel was frozen, staring at Tommy's cell, "Hey man, we'll be there in an hour." Tommy ended the call and walked to Laurel.

"I didn't think I'd ever see her again after she left and she's here? In your penthouse?"

"Seems that way, okay, go get dressed and we'll head to Verdant."

"What?"

"Given that we haven't been seen in the public eye lately and the press will notice you if you enter Verdant, the best way to do that would be for us to go together, be seen around the floor and if we disappear later, they won't think anything of it."

"Tommy, I've been to Verdant plenty of times and it's never been a problem."

"True but it's either been during the day or when the bar is closed. Tonight is that socialite's 21st birthday and they will have all exits of Verdant covered and I bet Ollie doesn't know about that."

Tommy's phone rings and he sees Felicity's info pop up, "But I bet she does." he smiled as he waved the phone at Laurel, "Hey Felicity."

"Hey, so you have big party going on tonight."

"Laurel and I were just talking about that."

"So, how about you two head over and I'll show up with Digg a little after. If anyone asks, I can tell them that there's something wrong with the computers and I'm headed to repair them. Oliver and Thea can come in the front and Sara, Nyssa and Roy can sneak in while the press is busy with the Queens."

Tommy laughs, "I love that you use your powers for good instead of evil and that you're my friend."

Felicity giggles, "I love that you're my friend too, now move so we can get out of here!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Tommy hangs up and looks at Laurel, "Okay, slight change. We are going to go in the back and when asked, I'll say that we were on a date and there is an issue I needed to check on. Felicity and Digg will come a little later, they shouldn't bother her but if so, she'll say it's a computer issue. Ollie and Thea will distract the press in the front and since she's been gone so long, it'll be easy for Nyssa, Sara and Roy to sneak in the back."

"Let's go then." Laurel heads for her purse and they leave.

"Okay," Felicity said as she hangs up the phone, "plans are in place, call Thea and have her get ready and let her know the timetable." Oliver nods and calls Thea, "Are the two of you okay with sneaking Roy in?"

"Yeah, it should be okay." Sara answers.

Oliver walks back over, "Did you guys try to break in the loft before coming here?"

"No, why?"

"When I talked to Thea, she said that Roy had gotten up a couple of hours ago to get a sandwich and he heard someone was trying to pick the lock. He went to grab a knife but heard yelling in the hallway, when he opened the door, the neighbor told him that some guy was trying to break in the apartment."

"Is Thea okay?" Felicity asked, coming to Oliver and grabbing his forearm.

He nodded, "She's fine but she woke up from the yelling and they decided to go to a hotel. I don't know what's going on but we need to find out if this was random or if they were targeting Thea."

"Okay, I'll start the searches for that from here and we should hopefully have an answer when we arrive, is Thea going to be your date?"

"She is and I'll pick her up when I drop you off at Digg's."

"Okay, tell Roy to meet us outside the diner on 3rd and Dawson." Sara tells Oliver.

"Done!" Felicity said, looking up, "What?"

"Nothing." Sara replies with a smile on her face.

"So are we ready?" Oliver asked.

All three ladies nod, so they leave Tommy's penthouse.

Oliver starts the car and they head to Digg's, Felicity can tell that he's nervous and tense, "Oliver, it's going to be okay. We'll find out what happened at the loft."

"I know, but--"

Felicity waited for him to finish but when he didn't she prompted, "But?"

"I've thought about this on the planes back from Corto Maltese, a way to keep everyone safe but I don't know if everyone will agree it's a good idea or not."

"What's the idea Oliver?"

"Verdant."

"Verdant?"

"Yes, after the earthquake I put some money into finishing off the top part of the warehouse. Basically, there are three apartments up there and all kinds of security features. I didn't know what people were going to do to me, Thea and Tommy after the quake so no one except me knows about it."

"So what? You want to live there now?"

"Not just me, you, Thea, and Sara and Nyssa can stay in one."

"But I'm fine at Tommy's."

"Felicity, what would you have done tonight if instead of Sara it was someone wanting to hurt you? I know that she and Nyssa have been trained well, but they still bypassed some serious security features and you'd had no escape. Someone tried to get to Thea and Sara and Nyssa need a place to stay where they won't be seen."

"Oliver, I don't know--"

"How about later when I show Thea and Sara, you tag along and look. If you'd rather stay at Tommy's, Digg and I will look into more security and update what Tommy already has."

"Okay but what about Digg and Tommy?"

"Right now, they're not being targeted but if they are, we'll need to reevaluate and keep Lyla, Sara and Laurel safe."

Oliver parked the car outside Digg's apartment and walked Felicity upstairs, "What's going on?" Digg asked.

"I'll explain, Oliver you better go find a suit or otherwise the birthday girl won't let you in."

_ Meanwhile, outside Nanda Parbat _

"I thought that your daughter would be with you."

Malcolm looked over at the man behind the computer, "Her brother came for her and I know him well enough that he wouldn't stop. I left her too long in the company of the Queens, she turned soft when he showed."

"That is my fear too but there are some really nice pharmaceuticals on the market that can influence people the way that you want them to so I have no fear I can tame my daughter."

Malcolm was shocked although he didn't show it. He'd worked with the man for over ten years and had no idea that he had a daughter, "You have a daughter?"

The man laughed, "Shocked? I do and she's intelligent and will be very handy when her help is needed once we overtake the League. You will also have your daughter back soon."

This time Malcolm couldn't contain the shock, "But you know what I said to them when they left the island, I did so that we wouldn't have them interfering with what we're doing."

"I know and by the time they figure it out, it will be too late. You'll have your daughter and I'll have mine and those who interfere will be taken care of." The man left his seat and walked from the room. Malcolm couldn't resist, he looked over at the computer and gasped when he saw a picture of Thea and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a little bit of the party--Thea outshines the birthday girl and Felicity gets jealous.
> 
> They discover who wants to take over the League.
> 
> We see the apartments Oliver had built over the club.
> 
> And Felicity and Oliver have their talk!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my computer for weeks and I was afraid to post because as much as I love Tommy, I was scared to write him. We didn't have him for very long and I think that he and Felicity would have had an excellent friendship.


End file.
